Hasta luego, amor
by LouiseSilver
Summary: Después de terminar su relación con Hinata, Naruto, sin trabajo ni hogar, no sabe que hacer con su vida. Es por ello que Sakura, en un intento por alegrarlo, decide llevarlo a un Pub alemán a que pase los malos ratos con alcohol. Quien diría que ahí conocería a alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, un joven que sin darse cuenta, era lo que Naruto necesitaba para olvidarse de Hinata. [SNS]
1. Adiós amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Además de la historia, nada es mío.

* * *

Naruto limpió el sudor de su frente, rebuscó sus llaves en su canguro y tanteó un par de veces con la cerradura de la puerta antes de conseguir abrirla.

Su suscripción en el gimnasio local se había vencido hace tan solo tres semanas. No había estado en sus planes, por supuesto, y no se enteró de ello hasta que su código rebotó cuando intentaba cruzar esas apestosas maquinitas que ponían en la entrada.

Pero aun y con todo ello, Naruto no se había rendido en ejercitarse. Oh no, nunca lo haría. Y mucho menos después de estar tan cerca de obtener los abdominales que siempre había deseado. Así que una tarde después se alistó con una de sus sudaderas y le dio una vuelta a su zona, una de muy alto costo cabía resaltar, y se encontró con una alternativa mucho más barata e igual de gratificante. En el parque zonal, que apenas se encontraba a una cuadra de su departamento, había un grupo de jóvenes que al igual que él preferían correr por la ruta de la ciclovía y ahorrarse unos cuantos dólares en los costosos gimnasios del barrio, de los cuales Naruto confesaba alguna vez haber fanfarroneado.

Hace ya dos semanas que se había unido al grupo y le iba muy bien. Incluso aquella mañana. Acababa de hacer una hora de ejercicio para comenzar bien el día.

Su camiseta estaba empapada por el sudor de haber corrido tres kilómetros por la ciclovía que rodeaba su zona; se cernía en su cuerpo como una segunda piel y las personas que se topaban con él, señoras más que todo, no dejaban de aclamarle que con ese frío cogería un resfriado rápidamente si no se cubría. Pero no lo hacía porque quería; Naruto recién se había dado cuenta esa mañana que no había mandado su ropa a lavar y todas sus sudaderas seguían apiladas a un lado de su baño; no le quedó de otra más que utilizar una de sus camisas viejas que siempre paraba al fondo de sus cajones.

Pero aun con los ocho grados que hacían afuera, Naruto no se sentía entumecido. En realidad, siendo invierno, a él le agradaba correr un poco en las mañanas para agilizarse, aunque luego muriera de frío cuando su cuerpo se relajara. Y tampoco sentía tanto asco al estar sudado y apestoso.

Cuando ingresó a su departamento, el aire caliente del termostato lo golpeó directamente en el rostro.

 _Pero qué diablos_ , pensó.

Naruto se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de él para no desperdiciar la calefacción, que últimamente se volvía más costoso en cubrir, y fue directo al regulador a apagar esa costosa cosa. No recordaba haberlo dejado encendido, él era muy cuidadoso en no excederse con los gastos de luz como para haber cometido tal error.

Solo un par de segundos de duda después, recordó emocionado qué día era ese.

Hinata volvía esa mañana a casa.

¿Cómo es que podía haberlo olvidado? Si hace tan solo medio mes se encontraba emocionado por su regreso.

Encontró sus grandes maletas arrimadas a un lado de la entrada y se emocionó por poder volverla a ver. Los auriculares, que los tenía colgando de la espalda, cayeron al piso y Naruto se hizo un lío en levantarlos y dejarlos hechos unos nudos sobre la mesita de la cocina. Se dirigió a pasos apresurados a la habitación que desde hace ya cuatro años, compartía con su novia.

Tres meses atrás y un poco más, Hinata había tenido la idea de visitar a su familia porque, sinceramente, pasaba mucho tiempo desde que no estaba con ellos. La delicada condición de su abuelo fue un factor primordial para que Naruto aceptara pasar una semana lejos de su novia. Pero el tiempo comenzó a extenderse, y luego, Hinata le pidió que aguardara más tiempo hasta que su abuelo mejorase por completo. Naruto había puesto pegas, por supuesto; amaba a Hinata y aunque no le molestaba estar una temporada lejos de ella, los gastos del departamento se volverían en su contra si se extendía mucho la fecha. Pero la muchacha le había insistido que su abuelo se encontraba muy débil y no podía irse así como así de su lado.

Y Naruto, siendo el amable y dulce chico que no iría en contra de los deseos de un pobre anciano, terminó aceptando únicamente por ella. El afán de ayudar al señor patriarca Hyuga a reencontrarse con su nieta era satisfacción suficiente para él.

Aunque la propuesta que Hinata le había hecho para su regreso también había influido significativamente en él. A Naruto no le llegó a importar si es que tenía que hacer horas extra en el trabajo y dejar de pagar su suscripción al gimnasio. Al final del día, había cubierto la forma de seguir entrenando sin tener que desperdiciar un solo centavo, y su novia había vuelto a ver a sus padres y primos en su ciudad de origen. Y ahora que se encontraba de retorno la tendría únicamente para él.

Y seguramente, esa noche Naruto podría desfogar todo el celibato que había guardado por ella.

Aunque… también tenía que confesar que, aunque no hubiera vuelto esa misma mañana, a ese ritmo, no hubiera aguantado otros tres meses más; ya había gastado parte significante de sus ahorros para sostener las cuentas y la mensualidad del piso, y haciendo cuentas de su cuenta bancaria, estaría peleando para hacer las compras de la cocina dentro de unos meses más.

—¿Hinata? ¿Estás en el baño? —Naruto se acercó, no sin antes oler si es que realmente apestaba mucho, a la única habitación que tenían en el departamento. No encontró a Hinata en la alcoba, pero escuchó ruido dentro del baño del piso y supuso que se había estado dando una ducha—. Ya llegué de entrenar —le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta—, no creí que ibas a llegar tan temprano, pero si me hubieras avisado la noche anterior que tu viaje de retorno se iba a adelantar yo…

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Naruto, con los ojos saltones, observó a su deslumbrante novia aparecer ya vestida y con el pelo mojado.

Tal vez el exagerado tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto en persona hizo que algo dentro de Naruto se removiera pecaminosamente.

Hinata estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. De por sí, ella era alta entre las mujeres, con la piel pálida y tersa y una figura muy esbelta, que generosamente se moldeaban en su pecho y cadera, dándole un aire mucho más sofisticado. Sus piernas eran largas y sus pantorrillas musculosas, por las largas caminatas que hacía todos los días para agilizarse. Su extensa cabellera oscura se contrastaba aún más con lo claro que era sus irises, y esa tarde, estaba sujeta en una media cola que caía en bucles sobre su espalda. Hinata tenía lindas facciones en el rostro y una mirada usualmente suave, a menos que se propusiera lo contrario. Aun así, sus grandes ojos y su sonrisa tímida eran suficiente motivo para llamar la atención de muchas personas cuando Hinata caminaba por la calle.

No había forma de engañarse, pensó al tenerla frente a él otra vez; aunque pasasen mil años, amaría siempre con locura a su chica.

Naruto siempre hacía un gran énfasis en la realmente generosa cantidad de pecho que Hinata poseía, y también era lo primero que lo hacía saltar cuando encontraba a cualquier otro maldito observándola con detenimiento. La mayoría de las personas solían creer que su aspecto delicado era suficiente motivo para aprovecharse de ella y solían hacerle comentarios muy insinuadores cuando se encontraba sola; por suerte, Naruto contaba que Hinata, como miembro de la familia Hyuga, tenía el suficiente poder para ponerlos en su lugar sin su ayuda.

Y es que no solo era su apariencia y forma de ser lo cual hacía que Naruto estuviera colado hasta los huesos por su novia.

Hinata podía hacerlo prácticamente todo. Su familia, los Hyuga, eran los dueños de la fábrica de telas más grande del país, y Hinata vivió toda su juventud aprendiendo todo tipo de cosas que Naruto solo podía soñar. Como olvidar las vacaciones donde fueron a esquiar a los Alpes y Hinata le enseñó a pararse sobre la nieve, o adiestrarlo en el arte del surf en las vacaciones a Hawái que su primo les había pagado, al invitarlos a su boda. Ella había tenido la paciencia de explicarle como se cocinaba comida real —y no sus famosos ramen, aunque Naruto seguía considerándolo parte fundamental de su dieta—, y le había inculcado buenos hábitos a Naruto.

Hasta antes de comenzar su relación con ella, Naruto tenía el firme deseo de gastar todo su dinero en las figurillas de edición limitada que siempre le ofrecían por internet.

Cuando aún vivía con sus padres, Hiashi, en persona, había entrenado a Hinata en todo tipo de artes marciales y defensa personal. Por supuesto, su heredera tenía que tener las habilidades necesarias para valerse por su cuenta. Así que Hinata era bien capaz de darles pelea a muchas personas cuando se molestaba, y él recordaba siempre aquello cuando tenían algún altercado en casa.

Y, aunque no primordial, Naruto también señalaba con mucho anhelo las noches en donde Hinata se encerraba con él en su habitación y no salían hasta el día siguiente, después de las largas rondas de sexo donde satisfacía todos sus deseos en la cama. Eran tan flexible cuando se lo proponía… Con solo imaginar lo que esa noche podría hacer con Hinata, Naruto sentía que se le endurecía la polla.

Pero aún faltaban un par de horas para ello, así que se quitó todos los pensamientos obscenos que podría tener de su novia en ese instante y cerró el espacio entre ambos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Estás sudando.

—Bueno, recién regresaba de correr.

La muchacha recibió su abrazo con la nariz fruncida y reacia a apegarse mucho al pecho de Naruto. Este, recordando lo quisquillosa que podía ser Hinata, no insistió en el abrazo y se alejó.

En su lugar, le regaló una de sus espectaculares sonrisas y la levantó en el aire, cargándola desde la cintura.

—¿Disfrutaste tus vacaciones con tu familia?

Hinata, temerosa al inicio, se dejó llevar por Naruto y soltó una pequeña risa cuando su chico le dio una vuelta en el aire. Sus dedos recorrieron su cadera y Hinata se avergonzó con su tacto.

—Oh Dios, ya para, Naruto, que me voy a caer —Naruto la dejó en el suelo, y Hinata se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Sí, fueron espectaculares. Hace mucho que quería volver a estar con mis padres y mi hermana en mi casa.

—Si lo hubiera sabido antes, te hubiera propuesto ir a verlos hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no por tanto tiempo —soltó una risa seca—, no te lo quise decir por las videollamadas para no apresurarte, pero el dinero no me alcanzaba algunas veces y tuve que dejar el Gimnasio.

El gesto de Hinata pasó de una sonrisa a algo un poco más serio en cuestión de segundos. Naruto la vio fruncir otra vez el ceño y bajar la mirada, con una muesca de arrepentimiento.

—No quise irme por tanto tiempo…

—No te preocupes por eso, Hinata —se apresuró en decir—. Ya estás de vuelta, y tu abuelo ya se recuperó de su recaída. No es como si fueras a desaparecer otra vez.

Hinata, aun así, no mejoró su expresión. Naruto lo tomó como algo extraño.

La chica, de improvisto, sonrió tenue y le pidió que se diera un baño y que se cambiara con algo que no se encontrara tan sudado para poder hablar mejor de su viaje.

—Tengo algunos recuerdos que mis padres querían darte por su viaje por Sudamérica —añadió, con un pequeño guiño de ojos—. Te van a gustar, trajeron mucho café y chocolate. Pero ve y límpiate un poco antes.

Naruto dudó un momento en hacerlo; Hinata no se veía feliz y la curiosidad estaba por encima de un baño, pero aceptó solo por la insistencia de ella en contarle todo cuando estuviera ya limpio. Entonces, Naruto le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios antes de desaparecer en su habitación y buscar algo decente para ponerse después de la ducha, y se encerró en el baño durante el tiempo que tardó.

Casi media hora después, ya limpio y con el cuerpo fresco, buscó a Hinata en el departamento.

La encontró en la cocina, con el teléfono en mano, ordenando algo de comida china para almorzar.

—¿Ocurrió algo en tu viaje? —tanteó Naruto, cauto—. Supe que Neji y su pareja Tenten estarían ahí también. ¿Ocurrió algo con ellos? ¿Tu abuelo llegó a mejorarse o…?

Hinata negó a todas las preguntas de Naruto, asegurándole que toda su familia seguía bien. Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero no duró mucho tiempo, porque Hinata seguía igual de seria que antes de su baño y aún mantenía la misma expresión de angustia en el rostro.

Solo entonces, Naruto se percató que Hinata aún mantenía sus maletas a un lado de la puerta y que durante su baño no había hecho afán de guardar su ropa nuevamente en la habitación. También se dio cuenta que estaba vestida con una gabardina y que aun con la calefacción, tenía los guantes y la chalina puestos, como si se preparara para salir otra vez a la calle.

—Naruto, necesito decirte algo.

—Claro —graznó él, sorprendido de que Hinata lo encontraba pensando en sus maletas. Dubitó un momento, pero luego aceptó en tomar asiento en la mesita de la cocina y Hinata hizo lo mismo en la silla frente a la suya—. Te vez más seria de lo normal. No es tu estilo ser tan misteriosa.

—Es justamente eso de lo que te quería hablar. Adelanté mi viaje de retorno porque sentí la necesidad de decírtelo antes de que pase más tiempo.

Bien, pensó. Al parecer, era un tema importante. Lo suficiente para que regresara antes de lo planeado.

Una parte de Naruto se sintió mal, incluso ofendida, por descubrir que Hinata había tenido planeado quedarse más tiempo con sus padres, pero la molestia se transformó en preocupación cuando Hinata comenzó a evitar su mirada en todo momento. Naruto estiró su mano y la unió con los de su chica, y le dejó un suave apretón para decirle que a cualquier cosa, lo tendría ahí para ella.

—Soy todo oído.

Hinata suspiró. Naruto tragó hondo.

—Es algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo, Naruto. Y siento que para nuestra relación, es importante que lo sepas.

—Comprendo.

Hinata cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, y luego, observó a Naruto con el gesto más parcial que hubiera podido poner.

—Durante mucho tiempo, tú, Naruto, fuiste el chico de mis sueños. Créeme, el día en que aceptaste mi invitación para ir a comer helados cuando aún éramos unos críos de secundaria fue el mejor día para mí. Me gustabas desde que estuvimos desde la primaria, mucho antes, incluso. Eres realmente espectacular y considero que no podría haberme conseguido un novio mucho mejor de lo que tú eres. No me consideré lo suficiente buena para estar a tu lado; tú eras tan abierto y alegre, y yo tenía tantos problemas para confiar en mí misma…

Naruto le dio otro apretón de manos.

—Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado —atinó a decir—. Es decir, has cambiado mucho, Hinata, y para mejor. Tú también me gustas bastante, eres mi primera y única pareja que he tenido en la vida.

—Y es exactamente por esto lo cual he apresurado mi viaje, Naruto. Este tiempo lejos me ha hecho pensar en qué es lo que somos y qué es lo que queremos llegar a ser.

—¿A qué te refieres con esto?

Naruto comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal.

Era un secreto a voces en la familia de Hinata que Naruto tenía planeado, dentro de poco, pedir su mano en matrimonio.

Había gastado mucho dinero en comprarle una sortija a Hinata. Él, un joven de la clase media, había tenido que ahorrar bastante para poder adquirir algo con el suficiente valor para ofrecerle a su novia, que estaba ya acostumbrada a los lujos. El departamento en donde vivían, incluso, era en una zona muy cara solo porque Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a los barrios medios o bajos.

Ya era el momento, había pensado, después de que en una visita de sus primos Neji les relatara con una alegría inmensa como era estar comprometido con la persona de sus sueños. Naruto había estado vinculado con la familia de Hinata desde que era un niño de primaria. La conocía bastante bien y ellos también conocían a su familia, o, bueno, conocieron, antes de que el accidente lo dejara al cuidado de sus tíos. Naruto se esforzaba cada día para cumplir los requisitos básicos para que alguien como Hinata no pasara penumbras.

El punto de todo esto era que Naruto, después de la única y más larga relación que había llevado en su vida, sentía que estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso y volverse más que la pareja de Hinata… y había soltado mucho dinero para preparar aquello. Tanto, que inclusive le había pedido prestado a sus primos para cubrir todos los gastos.

—Fue mucho tiempo separados… —exhaló aire.

Hinata asintió.

—Pero lo necesitaba, Naruto, para saber qué es lo que realmente quiero en la vida.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Hinata?

El rostro de Hinata se elevó y enfrentó con brusquedad a Naruto. Sus enormes ojos, casi transparentes, traspasaron las defensas de Naruto y lo dejaron desnudo bajo su mirada.

Ahí estaba, pensó, ahí estaba ese remordimiento. Esa culpa. No le gustó encontrar emociones tan contrariadas en ella. No si es que recién la veía después de tanto tiempo. Había visto suficientes películas como para hacerse la idea de que esas cosas no eran buenos presagios.

Hinata soltó sus manos de las de Naruto y las apegó a su pecho. Sus labios temblaron un poco, buscando que palabras decir exactamente para explicar cómo es que se sentía en ese momento. Naruto respiró más fuerte, casi rebuznando, pero fue porque estaba rodeándose de un pánico sin sentido.

Entonces, Hinata frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en la mesa, modulando su tono de voz seriamente.

—Creo que si queremos que nuestra relación mejore… deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

Naruto se reclinó en su silla y dejó caer sus manos de la mesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de poder ser dichas.

Hinata se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada casi al instante de haberle dicho lo que sentía. No podía… no quería herir a Naruto, no a la persona que había estado amando desesperadamente por tanto tiempo. No podía ni ella misma imaginarse que es lo que le estaba diciendo a Naruto, a la persona con la que había pasado media vida, y lo sorprendido e impactado que se veía a su decisión.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

Hinata suspiró hondo, llenándose de valor, y se obligó a si misma a girar de vuelta y enfrentar la mirada de Naruto como es que debía hacerlo. Se arrepintió de haber elegido su pequeño departamento para ello.

—Lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo, hablé con muchas personas sobre esto, Naruto. —Cerró los ojos y arrugó el rostro—. Realmente, debí decírtelo desde mucho antes, cuando comencé a sentir las primeras señales de nerviosismo y miedo. Te amo mucho, Naruto. Te amo como no tienes ni idea.

—Pero…

—Tengo miedo de esto, de nosotros. Siento que aún es muy pronto, no hemos vivido lo suficiente y no vamos a poder hacerlo porque estamos atados el uno con el otro.

Naruto aguardó en silencio, con la mente trabajando a mil por hora.

¿Estaban rompiendo? Ellos dos, que todas las noches bajo las sábanas se prometían una vida juntos. No le encontraba el sentido.

Giró a los lados, buscando a Ino o Tenten ocultas en alguna parte de la cocina. Ya lo habían hecho antes, hace mucho tiempo. Esperaba que una de ellas apareciera con una cámara y se riera en su rostro por su expresión seria. Sería mucho más reconfortante saber que Hinata estaba bromeando con él que romper su relación.

Pero ninguna de las dos aparecía, y Naruto se hizo un manojo de emociones contrariadas.

—Es que no te entiendo Hinata —susurró, pasmado.

La chica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que las palabras salieron de ella.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

Naruto levantó su brazo y golpeó con furia la mesa.

—Esto. Todo. Hinata, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Naruto…

—Es que no puedes estar hablando en serio. Nueve años… son nueve años los que llevamos juntos y tú quieres tirar todo por la borda.

Hinata no se creía capaz de soportar lo que vendría a continuación, pero se hubiera sentido mucho peor si es que seguía guardando todas sus inseguridades y hacía infeliz a Naruto. Fue por él que se puso firme en su decisión, ya que no planeaba arrastrarlo a un caos del cual ambos se arrepentirían años más tarde.

—No vuelvas a decir que estos nueve años que he pasado a tu lado serán tirados a un lado como si no fueran nada, Naruto. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que nuestra relación fue sincera desde el inicio y que nunca te he dicho que te aprecio o te quiero solo para compensar la falta de cariño. Todo lo que he hecho por ti ha sido porque realmente te amo.

—Si me amaras, no me estarías diciendo eso ahora.

Mucho menos ahora, que Naruto sentía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento.

—Es porque te amo que tengo que hacerlo. Comprende, Naruto. —Los ojos de Hinata brillaron de angustia—. Soy lo único que conoces.

Es mentira, pensó, y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos. No podía estar pasándole esto, no ahora.

Se sentía presa del pánico, su piel se erizó y comenzaron a temblarle las piernas. La garganta se le hizo un nudo que poco a poco se fue acentuando.

—Me gusta que seas lo único que conozco. —imploró.

Pero Hinata, más segura de sí misma, meneó lentamente la cabeza.

—No. —Jadeó—. No te gusta, pero eso no lo sabes, porque nunca has intentado ver más allá de mí.

Hinata observó deprisa el reloj y supo que se estaba haciendo tarde. No hizo un afán de moverse, pero ver a Naruto intentando calmarse estaba alterando algo en ella.

Naruto… Naruto estaba hecho un caos que no sabría ni por donde comenzar a explicar.

Naruto se paró abruptamente de su sitio y acortó la distancia que lo separa de Hinata de una sola zancada; la levantó de su silla, sin importarle sus quejas y reclamos, y escondió su cabeza en su cuello, sintiéndose mucho más pequeño que ella a pesar de sacarle una cabeza de altura. Hinata lo sintió temblar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con la persona que amaba?  
—No te quiero perder, Hinata —susurró Naruto, encontrando su propia voz en un desesperado tono—. Eres todo lo que siempre deseé en la vida, no necesito a nadie más que a ti.

Hinata se sentía igual.

Pero no por ello pararía ahora.

Ver a Tenten al lado de su primo y ver a sus padres juntos como pareja le hizo replantear que era lo que realmente necesitaba en su vida.

—… —Hinata esperó el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Naruto dejara de temblar sobre ella. Al menos, el tiempo que fuera necesario para que su agarre se debilitara, y lentamente, dio un paso atrás. Atrapó las mejillas de Naruto entre sus manos y acarició su mandíbula como solía hacerlo las tardes de ocio en su cama, y supo que esa sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría hacer con Naruto una vez estuviera lejos de él. Naruto tenía los ojos acuosos y la mirada perdida. Hinata, con un suave tono, comenzó a susurrarle cuanto lo lamentaba—. Soy todo lo que conoces, y es por ello que nunca pudiste disfrutar como era ser joven y soltero al igual que yo. Al menos, no como debería haber ocurrido. Siempre hemos estado juntos, y eso es lo que más agradezco de ti Naruto, pero… —su labio tembló un poco, buscando las palabras precisas para explicarle porqué rompía con él después de tanto—… Naruto, no quiero despertarme después de nueve años más, tener hijos, y preguntarme qué diablos fue lo que hice en mi juventud. Qué diablos fue lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de ir a bailar en la noche, o salir a beber con mis amigas sin deberle explicaciones a nadie.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando Hinata delineó una de sus marcas en la mejilla.

—Pero aun puedes hacer eso, Hinata. No tenemos que romper para que tengas más libertad, yo…

Hinata lo silenció, colocando uno de sus dedos en su labio, y lentamente comenzó a menear la cabeza.

—No, así no podrá resultar. Ya lo intenté con este viaje, me fui el tiempo que creí que sería necesario para sentirme yo misma otra vez, pero no pude. Yo… debí decirte esto hace mucho, cuando comencé a sentir inseguridad de nuestra relación. Tenía miedo de defraudarte después de todo lo que habías hecho por mí. Pero cuando Tenten me contó que le habías pedido ayuda a Neji para comprar un anillo y que estabas planeando una salida para cuando regresara de mi viaje yo…

Hinata se silenció al instante. Naruto abrió los ojos, observándola llena de dolor.

—¿Lo sabías?

A este punto, Hinata supo que no había mucho caso negarlo.

—Siempre lo he sabido, Naruto. Y sé lo costoso que resultó para ti comprar esa sortija, cuando apenas estas comenzando a mantenerte sin el apoyo de tus tíos. No debí enterarme de lo que planeabas hacer, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías cometido el error más grande de tu vida. Cuando vi a mis padres y comprendí cual era la forma en la que llevan su matrimonio, supe que no podía casarme contigo aun. No si después de ello, descubra que en realidad era la costumbre de estar a tu lado lo que me había impulsado tan lejos.

Alguien tocó el timbre del departamento.

Hinata tuvo el suficiente impulso para alejarse definitivamente de Naruto y colocarse su cartera al hombro otra vez. Buscó algo en su bolso, y poco después, dejó un sobre blanco sobre la mesa de la cocina, antes de dedicarle a Naruto una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—¿Entonces esto es un adiós?

Naruto bajó la mirada.

Hinata, mordiendo su labio, asintió.

—Un hasta luego.

Hasta luego. Solo era un hasta luego.

Sus dedos se transportaron sobre la irregular textura de la carta sin poder reconocer qué era lo que contenía. Se veía ligera a pesar de su tamaño office y la curiosidad lo embarcó. Aun dolido, quería retener a Hinata un poco más de tiempo dentro de su hogar. Ese lugar era de ambos; habían vivido muchas experiencias juntos, ahora, vivir solo se sentía tan abrumador que se asemejaba a un peso sobre su espalda que no le dejaba aceptar que esta vez, realmente, se encontraba por su cuenta.

Su tono de voz fue un lastimero murmullo que no intentó ocultar

—¿Qué hay en ese sobre?

—El dinero que gastaste en pagar el departamento durante estos tres meses —murmuró Hinata de vuelta, con la mirada baja y las mejillas rojas—. Ya hablé con el casero y ya cancelé el piso. Sabía que no ibas a poder pagarlo, así que le escribí a una amiga para que te ayudara a buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir a partir de ahora.

Naruto no se sentía capaz de pelear con ella sobre el dinero de esos tres meses, pero si fuera capaz, no podría sentirse más humillado consigo mismo.

—¿Y tú a dónde iras? —preguntó.

Hinata no pareció dispuesta a decírselo. Naruto la observó caminar a la entrada y estirar la manija de sus maletas para tirar de ellas fuera del departamento. Los dos se habían olvidado por completo del repartidor, quien quiso replicarles por la demora, pero se detuvo al ver que el momento no era bueno. Con las maletas fuera, Hinata giró hacia Naruto y le sonrió por última vez.

—Lejos, muy lejos. Lo suficiente para que no me veas por un tiempo, y luego, cuando crea que ya estás preparado, volveré por aquí, para visitarte… —apretó la manilla de su maleta, con las palabras revoloteando dentro de su boca. Naruto se terminó apoyando en la pared si la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse erguido y Hinata sintió que cada vez se hacía más pequeña. Consideró que era malo de su parte hacerle ilusiones, pero ella conocía a Naruto y sabía mucho antes que él mismo supiera qué es lo que haría si no tuviera un motivo. Solo por ello, tal vez, fue que intentó darle una esperanza más, y se dirigió a él con un tono mucho más reconciliador que Naruto captó—. Si crees que puedes esperarme… y tal vez, un día perdonarme; Naruto, te prometo que esto quedará como una historia del pasado. Pero pasará mucho tiempo para ello, y seguramente para entonces, ya ni me recuerdes como lo haces ahora.

—Eso nunca —se interpuso—. Nunca dejaré de recordarte cómo eres ahora.

Hinata solo asintió.

—Espero que seas feliz Naruto.

Hinata volvió a abrir su bolso y sacó unos cuantos billetes para el repartidor, ya que conocía a Naruto y sabía que no tenía efectivo a la mano. Le dio de más por la demora y susurró un escueto adiós antes de sostener sus majillas y no volver a dar vuelta atrás. Naruto continuó apoyado en la pared, viéndola poco a poco desaparecer en el ascensor, y su mirada se quedó perdida en algún punto de la pared.

El chico repartidor, después de guardar un extra para él, hizo un ademán de querer entregarle la comida a Naruto.

—Oye, lo lamento hermano. Esa chica es linda, pero dudo que vuelva. —Naruto empujó la puerta de su departamento y el chico ingresó y dejó los paquetes en la mesa de la cocina, ya que Naruto no se veía con la capacidad suficiente para cargar algo—. Si de algo te sirve, tampoco tienes mal apariencia. Conseguirás a otra, supongo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, con claras intenciones de responderle que nunca estaría con otra que no fuera Hinata. Pero pelear con un desconocido no tenía sentido, así que reprimió su rabia y cerró los ojos hasta calmarse. Ahogó un suspiro y le sonrió a medias al chico, agradeciéndole por traerle la comida hasta casa. El chico apoyó una mano en su hombro y le dio pequeñas palmaditas. Naruto, con el nudo en la garganta, se giró al chico y le susurró.

—¿Realmente crees que no va a volver?

Y el chico, con una expresión seria y tristona, asintió.

—Tal vez lo haga, pero dudo que venga sola para entonces. No te hagas ideas de ella, chico. Consíguete otra, será mucho mejor.

No le dijo nada, y el chico, después de algunos segundos, se despidió de él y muy personalmente le prometió que algo mejor llegaría. Naruto no confiaba que algo mejor que Hinata pudiera existir, pero no hizo ademán de querer decírselo.

El repartidor tomó el mismo camino que Hinata había tomado, y Naruto a paso lento arrastró los pies dentro de su casa. La comida se mantuvo empaquetada en la cocina, pero no sentía hambre. Arrepintiéndose, se acercó a la gran ventana de la sala y vio tras de ella las largas avenidas de su zona. No divisó a Hinata en ningún punto, pero sí al repartidor, que dejaba una polvareda detrás de su moto mientras avanzaba por la auxiliar hasta desaparecer entre los edificios.

Nunca más volvería a ver a Hinata.

Nunca más se encontraría en él.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Pensó.

Con los ojos ardiéndole, se tiró de espaldas en el sofá y continuó observando a través de su ventana la avenida. Los grandes edificios de cemento que rodeaban a su departamento, el cielo tiñéndose de rosa y naranja a pesar de estar en invierno. Llovió un poco, y la bulla de los claxon casi no se escuchó. Todo era demasiado pronto; él mundo se movía muy rápido y él seguía atrapado en la mañana.

Hinata ya debería encontrarse lejos, pero él nunca sabría dónde. ¿Habría tomado un boleto de avión? ¿O se había ido en tren a la casa de sus padres otra vez? Ella tenía millones de probabilidades. ¿Sus padres sabían que iban a romper? ¿Neji sabía que Hinata ya no quería nada más con él cuando lo llamó hace una semana? El pesado anillo que le había comprado seguía guardado en su bolsillo, lo había cogido de su lugar después de bañarse pensando que sería oportuno hablar con ella esa tarde. Era mucho dinero desperdiciado en algo que nunca más iba a usar.

¿Debía devolverlo? Le dolía en el orgullo. No tenía dinero, pero no quería perder sus esperanzas aun.

Hinata a veces podía ser tan cruel con él.

No fue hasta casi al anochecer, cuando después de sentir el cuerpo tenso por la mala postura, decidió pararse. Su celular estuvo vibrando por algunos segundos, con la señal de un mensaje en él.

A duras penas se acostumbró al brillo de la pantalla y revisó su mensajería de WhatsApp. Dos mensajes: Uno de su lugar de trabajo, informándole de una junta para el siguiente lunes… y la otra del número de Hinata.

No tenía su foto. Infantil o no, lo había bloqueado. Pero aun así, se había dignado a dejarle un último mensaje.

"Eres realmente único Naruto. Te amo."

Inhaló hondo, y las palabras murieron en su boca.

—Yo también te amo, Hinata.

Y Naruto, sintiendo por fin lo grande que resultaba ser la casa solo para él, se puso a llorar en silencio, sabiendo que desde ahora, todo en él cambiaría.

Las semanas que le siguieron a la huida de Hinata fueron un completo infierno para Naruto.

* * *

Tuvo lo que le restaba del sábado y domingo para deprimirse solo en casa. No salió a correr con el grupo de la ciclovía y no se bañó o limpió algo en casa. A las dos de la mañana, cuando su estómago lo estuvo matando de hambre por no haber comido ni bebido nada en todo el día, se arrastró como pudo a la cocina y calentó la comida china que no había tocado.

Solo quiso abrir la cajita de comida que le correspondía a él, porque no se sentía con el humor de comer lo que era de Hinata. Había tenido la esperanza de que, tal vez, a media noche ella volviera y conversaran otra vez; él se disculparía con ella por ser tan agobiante y hallarían la forma de arreglar su relación. Pero Hinata nunca volvió, y Naruto fue consiente que en sus repisas, faltaban la mitad de los recuerdos que los dos tenían. No estaban sus perfumes que había dejado antes de ir a visitar a sus padres y tampoco las pocas prendas que tenía guardado en su lado del cajón. No encontró los CD de música que tanto le gustaba y las fotos de la mitad de sus viajes.

Naruto no pudo sobrellevar la pérdida de Hinata tan bien como le hubiera gustado. Pero, joder, era tanto tiempo a su lado que no podía hacerse la idea de no tenerla. Era su familia. Maldita sea, ¿cómo creía ella que podía olvidarse tan fácil de su familia? El helado de chocolate que tenía en el refrigerador se acabó en pocas horas. Era de Hinata, pero ella nunca más lo comería. Naruto pasó por alto el régimen alimenticio que estaba llevando para sus abdominales y comió con gusto y rabia las galletas de chispas y los dedos de queso fritos.

Y entonces, el domingo en la noche, recordó con mala gana la reunión que tenía de trabajo para el lunes y quiso enviar todo a la mierda.

Sus jefes no lo tomaban en serio. Más de tres años trabajando con ellos y seguía en el mismo puesto de asistente de arquitecto con el que había ingresado.

Naruto había estudiado una carrera que le apasionaba desde pequeño. Ser arquitecto, como lo había sido su padre, era su meta en la vida. Logró ingresar a una buena universidad y graduarse con honores, por lo que muchas personas tuvieron altas expectativas de él. Tal vez, si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo para salir del seno de sus tíos antes de tiempo, hubiera conseguido un mejor trabajo. Pero él y Hinata quisieron vivir por su cuenta después de acabar sus carreras, y ambos alistaron sus maletas y dejaron su ciudad para vivir lejos y juntos. A Gaara, su primo, nunca le llegó a parecer buena idea abandonar su pueblo por la ciudad, y hubieron muchos casos en donde Naruto se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso.

Hiashi solía pasarle dinero a su hija cada vez que ella sentía que era necesario; una vez, Hinata le había contado que era su seguro si las cosas no salían tan bien como se las proponían.

El día en que Naruto y Hinata salieron por cuenta propia de la ciudad donde crecieron y buscaron su independencia, chocaron con el exigente mundo y los constantes deberes que ambos aun no eran capaces de sustentar. No tenían dinero suficiente para pagarse un alquiler, y a pesar que para Hinata conseguir un trabajo como nutricionista fue relativamente sencillo, para Naruto, conseguir un puesto con arquitecto, se volvió sumamente complicado. El primer mes lo pasaron en la habitación de un hotel, Hinata salía todas las mañana a trabajar y Naruto se quedaba en su habitación enviando su currículo a todas las empresas constructoras y estudios de arquitectura que tuviera la ciudad. Nunca tuvo suerte.

El segundo mes, el dinero que tenían ahorrado desde antes de viajar se acabó. Tuvieron que sobrevivir de las ganancias de Hinata, pero no duró mucho. Tenía un alto estilo de vida, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a trabajar, también estaba acostumbrada a vivir siempre en zonas cómodas. La habitación de hotel donde dormían se comía casi todos sus ahorros.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata, desesperada, decidió llamar a su padre y pedirle apoyo económico. Hiashi nunca estuvo de acuerdo con dejarla ir tan pronto, y aquella tarde, después de tomar un boleto de tren e ir directamente a buscarlos, habló seriamente con ambos sobre lo que representaba vivir por cuenta propia.

Él, personalmente, se encargó de encontrar un lugar lo suficiente grande para los dos en una zona alta y habló con sus conocidos para encontrarle un trabajo a Naruto.

Naruto encontró un lugar en la pequeña empresa del hijo de uno de sus amigos, quien incursionó en el mundo de la arquitectura como un pasatiempo temporal. Claramente, él nunca entendería como el dinero podía hacer de menos un noble trabajo como el mundo de la construcción. Pero el chico era de fiar, y a pesar de no tener las cosas claras, tenía asesores que estaban empujando el pequeño estudio de arquitectos y decidieron darle fe a Naruto para ser parte de ellos. Lo pusieron como asistente de uno de sus arquitectos y de ahí nunca más se movió.

Hiashi les hizo devolver cada centavo que había gastado en ellos cuando consiguieron establecerse para que comprendieran de lo abrupto e irracional que fue irse de sus hogares sin tener un seguro de por medio, pero en aquel entonces a Naruto poco podía importarle tener que devolver lo que había gastado en el primer mes del departamento.

Es decir… ambos tan solo tenían veintitrés años, eran tan jóvenes que un poco de dinero no podía preocuparlos realmente.

El lunes a primera hora, Naruto fue vestido de traje y corbata a la reunión en el estudio de arquitectos por orden de su superior.

Tenía la cara demacrada y ojeras por no haber dormido bien en días. Su cabello, peinado a la fuerza con gel, a duras penas se mantenía en su sitio. Su mente se encontraba tan dispersa por Hinata que no fue hasta que llegó al estudio que se percató que las cosas no iban bien.

La secretaria no estaba recibiéndolo con los encargos del arquitecto. En realidad, no se encontraba ella, ni ninguno de sus lapiceros multicolores o papeles rosa y amarillo que siempre mantenía ordenado sobre su escritorio. En su lugar, sobre el escritorio del lobby había un montón de pequeñas cajas, al igual que todo el corredor que daba a las oficinas de su jefe y otros arquitectos más. Naruto se detuvo algunos segundos confundido por ver tanto desorden. Luego, se fijó en la hora del reloj de pared y se dio con la sorpresa de que iba ligeramente tarde; esquivando todo ello, avanzó con cuidado entre las cajas y pilas de papeles a la oficina de reuniones, a las que pocas veces había ido a lo largo de su vida laboral.

No se sorprendió al notar que era el último en llegar ya que la mayoría solía estar antes de la hora. Pero sí le sorprendió notar que todos, incluso los otros asistentes y los arquitectos, tenían miradas serias y el asesor directo del dueño del estudio estaba explicando algo con aparente suma importancia.

—Lamento la demora —se apresuró en decir. Caminó deprisa y tomó asiento en su lado habitual en la mesa.

Los tres arquitectos con los que solía trabajar lo observaron sin precedentes. Naruto tragó hondo antes de reclinarse en su silla, sintiéndose menos que todos ellos. Ya iban tres años y medio en donde su trabajo no era tan aceptado por la junta, y donde su jefe, por más experimentado que fuera, reutilizaba sus ideas como propias. Nunca le había agradado estar bajo su mando, pero por los chicos, sabía que los otros dos eran igual o peor.

Demoró algunos segundos en recordar cual era el nombre del asesor del dueño que tenía frente a él. Kirimaro, si no se equivocaba. Su larga cabellera blanca contrastaba con lo verdoso de sus ojos. Por alguna razón, los tenía puestos en él, con el ceño fruncido y una negación clara escrita en toda la cara. Naruto por un momento consideró que él intentaba ver dentro de él. Pero la sensación no duró demasiado, y Kirimaro murmuró algunas palabras antes de recuperar el habla y continuar con la junta.

—Señores, después de una junta con los dueños, todos los asesores llegamos a la conclusión de que ya es momento de decidir cuál será el futuro de este estudio arquitectónico. —su voz, grave, retumbó en la habitación y se incrustó en cada uno de los participantes. Naruto tuvo que sujetarse de su asiento por la impresión y Kirimaro, al notar ello, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no duró demasiado—. Los números rojos son alarmantemente peligrosos para los deseos del dueño, así que me tomé la molestia de revisar cada proyecto que han aceptado desde la creación de este estudio hace cuatro años y medio, topándome con la sorpresa que su cantidad de proyectos no superan el mínimo indicado antes de hacer el préstamo.

Entonces, Kidomaru, su jefe directo, se levantó abruptamente de su sitio y dio un golpe en la mesa.

—Estamos trabajando en un proyecto para una importante construcción costera —su frente se arrugó al hablar—, las ganancias que conseguiremos al empezar el proyecto cubrirán los gastos de este estudio por los próximos tres años. Todos mis hombres se han concentrado en el concurso de _Akatsuki_ como para distraerse en nimiedades dentro de la ciudad.

Los otros dos arquitectos, Sakon y Ukon, asintieron vehemente a ello. Sin embargo, a Kirimaro no le pareció aceptable que alguien como Kidomaru lo callara de improviso.

Furibundo, se levantó de su silla y tanto Naruto como los otros dos asistentes, temieron lo peor.

Sí, sabía que el estudio no estaba tan bien como debería; pero el apoyo del director había sido constante desde el inicio. ¿Por qué justamente ahora enviaban a alguien para supervisarlos?

Kirimaro, con labios apretados hasta el punto de volverlos una línea recta, sonrió tenuemente y sus cejas se apretaron, con una mirada tétrica y casi burlesca.

—¿Se refieren al hotel playero de Akatsuki?

—Sí —respondió con soberbia Kidomaru.

Solo entonces, Naruto abrió y cerró la boca comprendiendo cual era el error.

Dios mío, su jefe iba a matarlo, si es que no lo despedía antes.

Ya era tarde, pensó. Kirimaro regresó a su apariencia habitual, sacó su teléfono de su traje y marcó a alguien deprisa. Ninguno de los presentes supo a quién llamaba; Kirimaro se giró y habló en susurros al otro lado de la línea, pero Naruto no tenía que hacerse muchas ideas de lo que pasaba. Intentó decírselo a su jefe, le escribió apresurado un mensaje por WhatsApp… pero estaba tan atento a Kirimaro que no le prestó atención a su celular.

No fue hasta que Kirimaro cortó la llamada y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su portafolio, que todos quedaron con un gesto de sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Se acabó la junta? —curioseó uno de los asistentes.

Kirimaro asintió.

—Sus informantes andan muy desactualizados, temo decir —murmuró con un falso pesar. Le dedicó otra sonrisa siniestra a Naruto, quien evitó a toda costa su mirada—. Y si no es así, temo que han sido gravemente engañados. El director va a recortar los gastos de esta división hasta que consiga mejoras.

—¿Otro recorte más? Pero si hace seis meses ya nos quitaron mucho apoyo.

Kirimaro lanzó su cabellera detrás del hombro y se arregló el traje con cuidado; sostuvo su maletín con la mano derecha y se dirigió con un paso seguro a la salida del lugar. Todas las miradas quedaron puestas en él.

Entonces, antes de salir, observó a Naruto fijamente y levantó su brazo, señalándolo frente a todos.

—De todos ustedes, él parece ser el único con un poco de conocimiento sobre el tema. Podrían preguntarle por qué se generó otro recorte, en lugar de arremeter contra mí. Si me disculpan, tengan todos ustedes buen día.

Naruto se sostuvo de su asiento cuando las miradas de su jefe y demás arquitectos quedaron puestas sobre él.

Joder, la vida era una reverenda mierda.

* * *

No le sorprendió quedar despedido después de contarles todo a sus jefes, pero si le molestó que se lo tomaran a pecho con él.

Era muy temprano cuando el correo llegó a su cuenta. Recién se había enterado aquella mañana del asunto; aunque el asesor no hubiera llegado ese día, solo sería cuestión de horas para que ellos se enteraran que el dichoso concurso de Akatsuki no iba a ser llevado. ¿Cómo Naruto podía prevenir que la cadena de hoteles contara ya con su estudio arquitectónico? Además, aún quedaba el hotel dentro de la ciudad, que tal vez no sería igual de extravagante, pero debía contar con un buen diseño. Él solo era un asistente, no era su total responsabilidad estar pendiente de lo que sucediera con la información que le llegaba a sus superiores.

Aun así, por más intento o excusa que le pusiera Naruto, nada parecía ser suficiente para sus jefes. Vio en ellos el enfado y la cólera de haber quedado en vergüenza frente a Kirimaro. Pues, ¿quién los obligaba a poner todas sus esperanzas en un proyecto en el cual aún ni siquiera eran parte? Tal vez solo buscaban una forma de sacarlo; de todos los asistentes, él era el que más tiempo llevaba en el estudio. La mayoría soportaba solo un año y se largaba, él había resistido tanto solo por el trato que Hiashi tenía con el director.

Jodanse todos, él no tenía la culpa de nada. Solo estaban buscando una forma de soltar su ira y lo culparon de todo sin fundamento.

Si no fuera porque tenía su mente en cosas más importantes, como encontrar otro maldito departamento antes de que acabara el mes, se hubiera enfadado aún más de lo que estaba.

—¿Qué haré ahora? —suspiró.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces. Con el poco dinero que le había sobrado desde el mes anterior, gastó todo lo que tenía en efectivo en ramen instantáneo. Adicto o no a esas cosas, era lo único lo suficiente barato y que él podía disponer con gusto que le llevara a sobrevivir hasta fin de mes y un poco más. Solo… necesitaba algo de lo cual alimentarse sin tener que pasar tantas penurias.

El sobre de Hinata seguía sellado a un lado de su comedor. No se había atrevido a tocarlo desde que ella salió para siempre del departamento.

Naruto se quedó observándolo sin querer. Sus dedos, congelados bajo sus mitones de cuero, volvieron a delinear la pequeña curvatura que tenía en la parte inferior. ¿Sería verdad? Se preguntó, ¿estarían ahí los tres meses de renta que él había tenido que pagar solo? Con ello, no tendría de lo cual preocuparse por un tiempo. Una habitación en un hotel de mediana categoría para él solo le saldría mucho más barato que la mensualidad de su piso.

Su arrendatario lo visitó el domingo de la siguiente semana al medio día, para según él, hablar de lo que haría en el futuro.

Un viejo pequeño y casi calvo, a excepción de unos cuantos mechones blancos que peinaba para cubrir su calva. Vestía siempre de gabardina y vivía unos pisos más abajo. A Naruto nunca le dio buena espina, y el sentimiento parecía se mutuo. Primero, le criticó por decidir mudarse tan pronto sin avisar con anticipación; estuvo muchos minutos insistiendo que a pesar de la generosa cantidad de dinero que la niña bonita le había dejado —a Naruto no le pudo caer peor escuchar sobre Hinata— no consideraba de educación irse tan pronto, y casi lo convenció de quedarse un mes más mientras él encontraba a alguien a quien alquilarle su departamento.

Si no hubiera usado «pobretón» y «niño tonto» para referirse a él por haber dejado a su novia y quedarse sin mucho dinero, tal vez, Naruto lo hubiera considerado.

Pero hablar con él no llegó a ser del todo malo. Sí, Naruto no tenía muchas esperanzas de seguir ahí, pero pudo ponerse manos a la obra y salir de casa a buscar otro piso, mucho más económico, donde mudarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El problema radicaba en que la gente no quería darle nada por no tener trabajo.

Fue a las entrevistas vestido lo mejor posible. Hinata siempre había sido muy quisquillosa con la ropa que debía usar para ocasiones importantes. Naruto tenía toda una franja en su ropero donde colgaban sus trajes y corbatas más costosas, y no dudó en ir con ellas a las reuniones de los arrendatarios. Casi todos comenzaban igual: ¿Por qué decidía mudarse? —Naruto intentaba no tomar mucho el tema de Hinata, o la gente tendría pena de él— ¿Cuáles eran sus pasatiempos?, ¿Qué edad tenía?, ¿Qué referencias daba su anterior arrendatario con respecto a los cuatro años viviendo en su piso? Eran preguntas rutinarias, típicas para personas que buscaban vivir solas en departamentos donde en su mayoría, vivían personas que solo buscaban tranquilidad.

Pero luego, comenzaban sus fondos económicos y le preguntaban sobre su trabajo, cuantos eran sus ahorros, qué tanto planeaba adelantar en las cuotas antes de mudarse y qué tan puntual era con los depósitos; Naruto siempre confesaba con vergüenza que acababan de despedirlo del trabajo y que con un poco de suerte, solo podía pagar la inicial y el primer mes.

La gente no quería a alguien que no tenía dinero asegurado para ofrecerle un hogar. Con sonrisas de comercial, le explicaban que buscaban otro tipo de persona para vivir en sus propiedades y le daban otras direcciones de edificios donde podría intentar suerte.

Sin trabajo y sin ahorros, no había mucho de lo que podía hacer.

Entonces llegaba a su situación actual, con el sobre frente a él y el dinero que podría ayudarlo a sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que encontrara algo.

Y por supuesto, lastimar su orgullo al tener que seguir dependiendo de Hinata aun sin tenerla consigo.

Nada podía enfadarlo más que tener que depender de su dinero como en el pasado. Hinata era bondadosa, pero él no quería su lástima. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho con anticipación lo que pensaba hacer…

También podía devolver el anillo y tener un poco más de cuatro meses de renta, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto para ello.

Observó su celular en la mesa, con la batería un poco menos de la mitad y la mensajería vacía, sin señal de haber recibido algún mensaje en su bandeja de entrada para alguna entrevista laboral. Suspiró otra vez.

El dinero se veía muy tentador.

—¿Qué era lo otro que había dicho antes de irse?

Recordaba a Hinata murmurarle algo sobre una ayuda. Alguien que podía darle un departamento. ¿Es que acaso también había previsto que nadie le iba a aceptar por no tener un trabajo? Pero ella no sabía que lo iban a despedir, ¿o sí sabía? ¿Tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba en su trabajo y lo que sucedería con los hoteles _Akatsuki_? No, Hinata no podía haber prevenido aquello, aun y con todo el poder de su familia, ella no tenía nada que ver en las decisiones de la cadena de hoteles… ¿o sí podía?

La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas por pensar demasiado en el asunto. El tema de un nuevo piso y no tener el dinero suficiente ya era mucho lío como para añadirle ideas imaginarias de Hinata.

Pero en algo tenía razón; necesitaba ayuda, por más que no quisiera.

¿Dónde pondría el número para llamar cuando necesitara ayuda?

Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse al sobre sobre la mesa.

Soltó los palillos y se levantó para ir por papel higiénico. El hambre se le fue en cuestión de segundos. El maldito sobre parecía ser el origen de sus problemas.

Observó a los lados sintiéndose un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de cometer un delito, aun sabiendo que no había nadie más además de él en la habitación. ¿Quién se enteraría si es que él decidía abrir el sobre y revisar un poco? Hinata lo había dejado para él, era su dinero al fin y cabo. Pero, joder, era su orgullo también, y su supervivencia como adulto responsable siendo tirado al tacho solo porque no podía soportar un poco de presión al conseguir trabajo y departamento nuevo.

Podía pedirle a su primo. Gaara, él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en el pasado… ahora podría darle una mano temporalmente hasta que consiguiera algo o…

—No, no, no. —meneó la cabeza instantáneamente—. Él ya tiene suficientes problemas, no le voy a sumar los míos.

Se mordió el labio, inquieto. Sentía que ardería en el infierno por tener que depender aun de su antigua novia.

Sostuvo con un cuidado muy impropio de él el sobre blanco, ya algo manchando por las gotas de café que hace unos días lanzó por casualidad sobre él, y sus dedos temblaron cuando delineó la línea de cierre de este. Pequeño, muy pequeño, uno de los extremos tenía una suave protuberancia. Solo sería un jalón, pensó, y lo abriría.

También podría ponerlo a contraluz y esperar que el número estuviera marcado en alguno de los lados, y así no vería el dinero de Hinata y no sentiría el remordimiento que aún lo recorría.

Bien, eso no funcionaría.

Respiró hondo y se repitió varias veces que pasara lo que pasara, todo era por su bien. Solo así, repitiéndose que lo hacía por su supervivencia y que el dinero técnicamente era suyo, fue que obtuvo el valor suficiente para ir por un cuchillo y lentamente, cortar uno de los lados.

Soltó un sonidillo de exclamación cuando los fajos de billetes cayeron en la mesa en un ruido sordo. Naruto abrió los ojos con más sorpresa de la que le hubiera gustado.

Las palabras casi se le atragantaron en la garganta.

Joder, Hinata… ahí había más de tres meses de renta. Maldita sea, ahí tendría al menos un año de renta.

No podía describir el dolor y la rabia que sentía al ver tanto dinero y la poca confianza que tenía ella sobre él para seguir adelante.

Frustrado consigo mismo, movió los fajos de billete buscando entre ellos alguna tarjeta o pedazo de papel donde indicara el número, o una dirección, o lo que fuera que Hinata quería que él contactara. No encontrar nada hizo que su piel se erizara. Entonces, planeó enviar todo a la mierda porque no pensaba ser una obra de caridad de su antigua novia.

Cuando se paró de golpe y arranchó el sobre de la mesa, se hincó por casualidad con algo que tenía dentro de este. Una carta, susurró. A duras penas pudo verlo, era delgada y estaba atrapada al fondo. Por supuesto, Hinata no le dejaría el número suelto entre tanto dinero. _Ella sí tenía clase_.

Empujó los montoncitos de dinero a un lado de la mesa y puso la carta frente a él. Respiró hondo. La letra de Hinata estaba marcada a un lado del sobre. Su nombre, escrito por ella, se veía perfecto en su caligrafía. Escrito con pluma seguramente, y le pedía que leyera todo lo que tenía dentro porque dudaba sentirse capaz de decírselo en la cara.

Naruto apretó los labios y abrió la carta solo para asegurarse de que el número de su contacto se encontrara ahí.

Y sí estaba. Al igual que el mensaje de Hinata, doblado en dos a un lado.

¿Qué debía hacer? No se sentía capaz de leer nada de ella aun. Ya tenía suficiente aceptado su contacto y dinero. ¿Debía darle la satisfacción de saber que le afectaba tanto el no estar a su lado que haría todo lo posible por leer y saber un poco más de ella?

No, Naruto no pensaba leer esa carta aun.

Usando todo su autocontrol, sacó la tarjeta de la carta y la cerró, respirando acelerado. Sin darse cuenta ya era pasado las seis de la tarde. Eran casi dos horas lo que estuvo intentando comer y mirando el sobre.

Ahora ya tenía lo que necesitaba. El dinero podía esperar a un lado de la mesa y luego pensaría qué hacer con él.

Lo primero que hizo fue guardar el número en su agenda y entrar a WhatsApp para escribirle un mensaje. No tenía foto de perfil, pero suponía, cuando lo agendara, le aparecería quien era. Sentía que era demasiado interpersonal escribirle a un desconocido pidiéndole ayuda a conseguir un piso. Más que eso, lo sentía una locura desesperada.

Pero él ya estaba desesperado.

Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano por lo que planeaba hacer. Dios lo salvara de la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

Sus dedos temblaron cuando escribió «Hola, soy Naruto» antes de enviar el primer mensaje.

Solo tardó dos segundos en que la otra persona lo leyera, y luego, su celular vibró y sonó el recibimiento de un nuevo mensaje.

Naruto volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en la tarde y se preparó para lo que sea que le pasara de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Es un Shortfic que no superará las once partes. Sin dramas, con un toque de Fluff y lemon, y sin triángulos amorosos (aunque en un inicio parezca uno).

Por temas de la universidad y demás, estaré publicando mensualmente el resto de partes. De esa forma ustedes reciben algo decente y yo no muero en el intento. Por ahí siento que escribí algo irreal (en específico, cuando mencioné el estudio arquitectónico). Mi única referencia es San google y los comentarios de mis amigas de arquitectura, pero por ahí algo no es del todo cierto. Ante ello, me disculpo y prometo investigar más para corregirlo.

Ligera cantidad de OOC por parte de Sasuke y Naruto, pero nada de lo cual espantarse.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño escrito. Espero, nuevamente, que haya sido de su agrado. Si es así, dejen algún comentario para saberlo (y agradecerlo).


	2. Empezar de cero

**Disclaimer.-** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Además de la historia, nada es mío.

 **Summary.-** Naruto acaba de romper su relación de más de nueve años con la persona con la quién creía, sería feliz por el resto de su vida. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, lo han echado de su horrible trabajo y ya se acerca fin de mes, fecha en donde debe entregar el departamento en el cual ha estado viviendo por casi cuatro años.

Teniendo su vida tan de cabeza, decide aceptar la ayuda que Hinata, su antigua novia, le ha ofrecido con una amiga para estabilizarse; aunque eso represente tenerla aun más presente en su mente. Naruto considera que a pesar de llevar ya un poco más de mes y medio sin ella, es muy pronto olvidarse de su primer y único amor.

Es así como Sakura, ya harta de verlo deprimirse en su soledad, decide sacarlo de sus problemas y lo engaña para salir una noche a un pub alemán a que pase los malos ratos con algo de alcohol.

Quien diría que ahí conocería a alguien como Sasuke, su enigmático vecino y jefe de su nuevo trabajo, el cual después de una noche subida de tono, sin saberlo, se haría un espacio dentro de su vida y removería todas las penurias que su antigua novia había dejado en él.

Tal vez, Sasuke era lo que Naruto necesitaba para olvidarse para siempre de Hinata.

 **Pairing.-** Sasuke U./Naruto U.

* * *

El arrendador se dio una vuelta por su departamento el lunes a primera hora.

Aún faltaban diez días para que sería fin de mes, por lo que a Naruto le pareció extraño verlo fuera de su piso, insistiendo que quería ver cuáles eran las condiciones dejaba el departamento antes de irse. A regañadientes, abrió a penas la puerta para que él ingresara; pero al hombrecillo no le pareció suficiente y lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndole tambalear. Se dio de espaldas con el perchero y casi se cayó de bruces. Se agarró como pudo de la pared antes de terminar con el trasero en el suelo; joder, ¿por qué justo ahora venía a molestarlo? Molesto, se acercó amenazante a su arrendador. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era para invadir su piso sin avisar? Con la intención de gritarle que aún faltaban días para tener que dejar el departamento y que no podía tratarlo así, Naruto empujó la puerta para cerrarla después de que el hombre ingresó; pero antes de conseguir atascarla, una pareja de jóvenes, que no pasarían los veinticuatro años, lo empujaron con fuerza y se colaron en su piso así como así.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta al verlos ingresar sin temor o vergüenza. ¿Qué diablos? Pensó; después de que ellos ingresaran, se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, sin entender qué estaba pasando, y contuvo una maldición mientras se sobaba la pierna en el lugar donde se golpeó.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó, confundido.

El hombrecillo chasqueó los dientes y pisoteó varias veces el suelo, rápido.

—Los nuevos arrendatarios —respondió, arrastrando la erre al murmurar—. Quieren ver el departamento antes de firmar el contrato, espero que todo se encuentre limpio. Si no aceptan, será tu responsabilidad conseguirme nuevos huéspedes.

—¿Disculpa? —espetó, impactado.

El señor Sato le lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo y luego frunció el ceño, con el desagrado descrito en todo su rostro.

—La chica canceló el contrato. Se acerca fin de mes. No han avisado con anticipación que pensaban dejar el departamento como lo estipulaba el contrato. Tengo que encontrar nuevos huéspedes o me quedaré sin mi mensualidad. Ahora, ve a cambiarte y ponte algo no tan pordiosero, limpia un poco tu habitación, y prepáranos un café que todos estamos cansados.

El señor Sato dio dos golpecitos en el suelo, terminando la conversación, y se dirigió a los jóvenes y les comenzó a explicar cómo era la distribución del departamento. Naruto los observó horrorizado cuando, sin pudor, comenzaron a tocar sus muebles y le preguntaron al arrendador si es que estos venían incluidos con el departamento.

La rabia coloreó su rostro cuando el señor Sato soltó una risa escueta y golpeó con sus nudillos la mesita de mármol que Hinata había comprado alguna vez.

—Si el chico no sale de aquí hasta el fin de mes, todos los muebles serán del departamento. —les explicó—. Pero no tiene dinero para conseguirse un nuevo piso y llevárselo todo, así que podría hacerles un módico descuento por los muebles que gusten.

La pareja de jóvenes mostraron sonrisas satisfactorias y Naruto palideció. Pero qué diablos… ¡Él seguía viviendo ahí! ¡Estaba que negociaba con sus cosas! ¿Qué maldito problema tenía ese anciano con él? Él no era un maldito pobretón, ¡y aún tenía algo de dinero en su cuenta! Solo… no lo suficiente para ese horripilante piso.

—Usted no puede hacer esto mientras yo siga aquí —habló con rabia. Sus manos se hicieron puños y se postró frente a ellos tres, con los brazos estirados en el inicio del pasillo, evitando que fueran a ver el baño y la habitación—. Está hablando mal de mí en mi propio hogar, este sigue siendo mi piso hasta que acabe el mes. _Usted_ —movió una mano y lo empujó con su índice en el pecho, rabioso— está invadiendo mi propiedad. Salgan inmediatamente de aquí o llamaré a la policía.

Los jóvenes observaron al señor Sato con la sorpresa en el rostro. En anciano abrió la boca para reclamar, dejando ver los pocos dientes que le quedaban, todos chuecos y amarillos por su gusto con el tabaco. Su ceño se frunció y la cara se le enrojeció. Naruto, sin miramientos, lo empujó con brusquedad y se golpeó con los jóvenes, quienes estaban parados detrás de él.

—Cómo te atreves…

—Este sigue siendo mi departamento —bramó—. Hinata ha pagado lo que resta del mes y ni usted ni nadie puede sacarme de aquí hasta la fecha límite.

Les lanzó una mirada de rabia a los chicos que intentaban buscar la forma de razonar con él. Nadie iba a quedarse con sus muebles, nadie iba a invadir su propiedad antes de tiempo, nadie se quedaría con sus cosas solo porque no tenía un lugar donde ponerlas. Y mucho menos, el señor Sato no era nadie para imponer sobre él en su propio hogar, por más dueño del edificio que sea. Su contrato seguía en pie y no tenía poder alguno sobre él a menos que, en el exagerado caso, algo pusiera en peligro a todos los que vivían ahí. Pero esa no era su situación y el señor Sato acababa de romper decenas de cláusulas de su propio contrato al invadir su propiedad.

El señor Sato se estabilizó y fingió que no había ocurrido nada. Se limpió el polvo invisible de su ropa y arregló su gabardina, aparentando seriedad.

—Bien. —sentenció. Empujó a los jóvenes para que salieran del departamento, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. Él mismo los siguió a la salida, con la cabeza hecha humos hasta que el señor Sato giró nuevamente a él, con la mirada más depreciable posible—. La próxima semana, cuando tu último mes de renta se acabe, vendré y te sacaré a la fuerza de este lugar, sin importar cuantas cosas quieras sacar.

Naruto contuvo las ganas de responderle ahí. Se quedó mudo viéndolos bajar las escaleras y luego, cerró la puerta de su casa de un golpe, respirando rápido.

Dios, si tuviera más tiempo y menos preocupaciones, demandaría a ese sujeto por lo que acababa de hacer.

Acababan de arruinarle su mañana. De mala gana, arrastró una de las sillas del comedor y se tiró en ellas, ignorando la montañita de dinero que seguía en la mesa. No había intentado contar cuanto era porque no se quería sentir peor, al igual que decidió no leer la carta de Hinata que estaba sobre la montaña de dinero, porque sentía que si volvía a saber algo de ella, no soportaría la incertidumbre y llamaría a Neji o a Tenten para que lo ayudasen a encontrar a su prima.

Dudaba que hubiera desaparecido por completo del mapa. Alguien debería saber qué era de ella y tenía el presentimiento que ese alguien era Tenten; Hinata debía haberle consultado qué podía hacer y Neji se había enterado por casualidad gracias a su esposa. Si no era así, presentía que su padre la estaba apoyando y que por eso le había dejado tanto dinero, porque si no, ¿cómo es que había podido dejarle casi un año de mensualidad?

Seguía con la impotencia del señor Sato. Ni siquiera una taza cargada de café podría quitarle el mal humor de la boca y la rabia que le recorría. Sentía que en cualquier momento la cólera explotaría de él y bajaría a decirle unas cuantas cosas a su horrible casero.

Pero, de toda la basura que le había dicho, al menos había una que era una completa mentira. Ahora tenía un seguro… aunque no era trabajo. En realidad, aún tenía que pensar en ello.

Cuando su mente lo dejaba tener algunas horas en paz sin pensar en el paradero de Hinata, Naruto se ponía manos a la obra, escribía su currículo y se lo enviaba a todas las constructoras y estudios que estuvieran en la ciudad. Lo había intentado con muchas ansias cabía resaltar. Simplemente… parecía que todas las constructoras y estudios no necesitaban en ese momento de un asistente, en especial cuando sus antiguos jefes recorrieron el rumor que su falta de ética laboral los había dejado en vergüenza con el asesor del director. Naruto se había enterado de aquello cuando uno de sus conocidos, un antiguo asistente del estudio, le escribió informándole de las difamaciones que hacían a su nombre.

Aun necesitaba encontrar la forma de arreglar esa parte de su vida, pero lo que tranquilizaba actualmente a Naruto era que ahora casi tenía un nuevo piso en sus manos.

El contacto de Hinata le escribió dos mensajes después de que él le dijera quien era. Primero le saludó con una efusividad casi fraternal y luego le explicó que se encontraba muy ocupada en ese momento —Naruto terminó descubriendo que era una mujer gracias a eso—. Entonces, Naruto le preguntó si es que la conocía de algún lado; se había sentido extraño hablándole a una desconocida de algo que ni siquiera se lo había confesado a su familia, pero en cuestión de segundos, ella le respondió con un mensaje mucho más largo y preciso que el anterior indicándole que en ese momento se encontraba realmente ocupada —con la rápida explicación que le dio, Naruto se hizo una idea de que estaba en un corto receso en su trabajo y se encontraba a punto de reiniciarlo— y que lo mejor sería agendar una cita algún día para conversar frente a frente de los pendientes. Le dijo también que se había demorado mucho en escribirle, porque había esperado un mensaje suyo desde hace semanas.

Escribió un mensaje donde se disculpaba por la demora en responderle, pero lo borró antes de enviarlo. En su lugar, le escribió insistiendo en saber quién era ella, pero antes de enviarlo, la chica le preguntó si es que tenía tiempo el jueves a las ocho de la mañana y le envió una dirección por Google Maps. Luego de eso, se desconectó.

Naruto había quedado con la duda de saber quién diablos se estaba tomando la molestia de ayudarlo. Pero solo duró un momento, y después de eso, se percató que la foto de perfil apareció a su lado.

Aun tres días después de saber quién era ella, Naruto seguía con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Eran muchos años desde que la había visto en persona por última vez, pero se sentía bien al saber que era ella quien lo iba a ayudar… aunque fuera Hinata quien la hubiera contactado primero para él.

Suspiró y se fijó en el calendario de perritos que tenía colgado en la cocina.

Sakura, en ese momento, era quien tenía el poder de su vida en sus manos.

* * *

El miércoles en la noche, unas horas antes de su reunión con Sakura, Naruto consiguió convencer a Kiba que le prestara uno de los camiones que usaba para transportar caballos como camión de mudanza temporal.

Kiba era uno de los muchos amigos que Naruto había hecho en la universidad. De la facultad de medicina veterinaria, se había especializado en veterinaria equina y vivía a unas cuantas horas de la ciudad, en un rancho que él mismo había construido para estar rodeado siempre de sus caballos. Vivía junto con su perro Akamaru y, hasta donde recordaba, no tenía pareja.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que hablaba con él que no reconoció a primera instancia su voz por el teléfono. Sonaba agitado, lo había atrapado justo cuando terminaba de montar a uno de sus especímenes. Cruzó los dedos cuando Kiba le preguntó por qué necesitaba uno de sus camiones; tuvo que explicarle lo que había pasado entre él y Hinata y que se encontraba tan desesperado que solo confiaba en que él podía darle uno de sus vehículos. Kiba aun así no sonaba muy seguro y Naruto lo entendía. Aun si lograba firmar el contrato en el departamento que Sakura iba a mostrarle, tardaba cierto tiempo en que habilitaran el departamento para que se mudara.

Aun así, era eso o gastar un dineral en algún depósito donde podría poner sus muebles mientras encontraba algún lugar.

—Hermano, aunque te lo preste, no te lo podrás quedar mucho tiempo. También tengo que llevar a mis bebés a que las evalúen.

—Prometo que te lo devolveré lo antes posible. —insistió Naruto. Kiba suspiró—. Vamos, no te lo pediría si no fuera de suma importancia.

Kiba murmuró cosas ilegibles antes de aceptar. Naruto se lo agradeció por línea y le prometió que cuando encontrara algo seguro, lo invitaría a almorzar por ayudarlo. Entonces, Kiba le dijo que podía pasar por su casa dentro de tres días a recoger el camión y que más le valía visitarlo con cervezas para pasar la tarde en paz.

Fue así como colocó su alarma para despertar el jueves temprano.

El frío de la ciudad a la seis de la mañana se colaba dentro del departamento. Con el termostato apagado por su alto costo, los dedos de sus pies y manos estaban congelados. Naruto no se arriesgó en encenderlo y terminar consumiendo todo sus ahorros, por lo que al despertar, caminó de prisa en puntitas para ir por un par de gruesas medias y sus mitones de cuero. El cielo tras la gran ventana de la sala seguía en tinieblas. Las luces de los faros aun titilaban, pero no sería por mucho tiempo más. Él se acercó en tinieblas a la cocina y lleno de sueño, prendió su cafetera y se sentó a esperar. El día a las seis de la mañana no era muy interesante.

Intentando recobrar el calor, puso también pan de molde y queso en la Sandwichera y revisó su correo electrónico por su celular. Tenía dos mensajes: uno de una página de internet preguntándole si estaba interesado en matricularse en unas clases virtuales de chino mandarín, y otra de Sakura, enviado a eso de las tres de la mañana, donde le decía que podía ir sin desayunar porque había una cafetería muy mona donde podían sentarse a conversar.

Muy tarde, pensó, y le lanzó una mirada a su pan con queso derretido. La lucecita roja se encendió y él desconectó el aparato, yendo torpemente por un platito en los gabinetes.

Después de ir con Sakura, debería darse una vuelta por el supermercado y pedir todas las cajas vacías que tuvieran para comenzar a empacar. No serían muchas; algunas para su ropa y cosas personales, y otras más para las vajillas y cosas delicadas. El resto, sería para los muebles y electrodomésticos que bien podía envolver con plástico.

El calendario de perritos marcaban los seis días restantes que le quedaban antes de dejar el departamento.

Él se acercó con cuidado y delineó las anotaciones que había hecho hace algunas semanas. Fechas, más que todo, de los trabajos que tenía que haber entregado al estudio y el día donde visitaría la oficina de Hinata por unos papeles que ella se había olvidado llevarse a su viaje. El perrito de mirada tristona lo mirada con su jeta larga y las orejas caídas. Él casi podía decir que se sentía igual.

Bebió en silencio su café en la sala, observando la ventana en todo momento. El día, de a pocos, comenzó a aclararse, pero no demasiado. Las nubes gruesas y negras de tormentas se habían apoderado del cielo. Los ruidos del tráfico comenzaron a aflorar fuera de su departamento. Se fijó en el reloj: seis y media de la mañana.

Con un suspiro, terminó su café y se obligó a disminuir el tiempo que le dedicaba a Hinata.

El invierno de aquel año no era tan fuerte como años pasados, y aun así, la gente salía de sus casas hechos pelota con montañas de chompas y casacas por si alguna tormenta se acercaba. Él ya tenía alistado en su perchero lo que pensaba utilizar durante el día; ni lento ni perezoso, con las energías ya recargadas por el café, se metió a su habitación y se vistió con un polo suelto negro y una chompa guinda encima. Sus jeans clásicos azules, al igual que sus botines altos negros, fueron indispensables. Como el día no parecía que iba a mejorar, cogió su casaca de pana, su bufanda roja, y se la arregló frente a su reflejo de la ventana antes de ir por su gabardina negra. Con los mitones de cuero, los cuales nunca le harían falta, se sintió preparado para salir.

Durante el camino, pensó en cómo había iniciado su amistad con Sakura hace muchos años.

La había conocido en la escuela primaria de su pueblo natal, cuando no tenía más de cuatro años. Ambos eran vecinos y sus padres se llevaban medianamente bien, por lo que pasaron muchos años jugando juntos en la casa del otro hasta que ingresaron a la escuela primaria. Naruto no recordaba por qué había creído que Sakura lo iba a dejar por otros niños, pero por mucho tiempo, fue insistente con ella en no dejarlo solo. A los dos les había tocado hacer los trabajos en grupos porque vivían uno muy cerca del otro, pero solo él se emocionaba por ello. Sakura había comenzado a crear una especie de repulsión por su insistencia.

Él, en cambio, había declarado a ese sentimiento amor. Le gustó Sakura, aunque no sabía por qué le gustaba. Solo… la había considera muy bonita, como consideraba bonita a su mamá y a su tía, y creía que por ello era motivo suficiente para ser pareja. A Sakura nunca le llegó a hacer gracia tenerlo detrás de él a cada momento, pero no le importa. Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer o decirle a un niño que insistía en que el sentimiento que lo embargaba todas las mañanas era amor? Mientras crecía, supuso que por ser un niño no había sido realmente consciente de lo abrumador que algunas veces llegaba a ser.

Pero hasta entonces, las cosas en ellos dos no eran buenas. Ya no iba a su casa y ella tampoco lo visitaba en la suya. Naruto pasó la mayoría del tiempo hablando con otros chicos de su aula, todos inquietos y alocados cada vez que alguno de ellos mencionaba coño o polla en las clases de biología.

Y entonces, sus padres murieron en el accidente de auto.

Lo recordaba como la época más oscura de su vida. No fue a la escuela por más de un mes; por varios días, estuvo viviendo en la casa de sus abuelos y de sus tíos, hasta que decidieron que lo mejor sería que uno de ellos se encargara de cuidarlo en la casa donde había crecido porque le afectaba mucho el cambio brusco. La pasaba encerrado en su cama, con las sábanas sobre su cabeza y sin ganas de hacer nada.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura, una tarde, apareció con su abrumadora fuerza en su casa y de una patada casi tumbó su puerta. Llevaba todos sus cuadernos de clase, y se los lanzó a la cama mientras lo arrastraba fuera de ella y lo sacaba a la calle. Le gritó que no importaba cuando más los extrañara, la vida continuaba y no podía quedarse atrás. Él la trató mal aquella tarde. Le gritó, insultó y blasfemó por intentar meterse en cosas que no le incumbían. Le pidió que se fuera y que nunca más volviera a verlo, pero Sakura hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Ella pudo ver más allá de su dolor y en lugar de temerlo, como hicieron todos sus amigos, le dio ese hombro amigo que tanta falta le había hecho para llorar.

Podría decirse que fue después de ese momento en el cual ambos comenzaron a llevarse mucho mejor.

Sakura nunca llegó a mostrar interés por él, y con el paso del tiempo él dejó de interesarse en ella de una forma sentimental. Para la secundaria, ambos ya eran tan buenos amigos como lo habían sido de niños. Él comenzó a interesarse en la tímida de Hinata y Sakura lo ayudó a pedirle una cita. En cambio, él la ayudaba a ella cada vez que los chicos de su clase la molestaban por su figura.

Naruto nunca imaginó que volver a contactar con Sakura Haruno, la niña de cabello rosado y ojos gigantes de la escuela, iba a ser muy satisfactorio. El reencuentro fue algo que ambos esperaban.

Sakura estaba irreconocible con sus botas medianas marrones y su pantalón Jean clásico. Vistiendo una chompa rosa, que quedaba oculta tras una casaca tejida a mano blanca, y una bufanda enorme de cuadro de colores, la encontró al otro lado de la vereda con la mirada perdida jugando con sus pies. Era un poco más alta de lo que recordaba y ahora podía ver mejor su corte de cabello. Tenía el pelo suelto en bucles sobre su espalda y hombros, todo de color rosa, como siempre le había gustado. A pesar de encontrarse tan abrigada, la figura de Sakura se marcaba con cada paso que daba. Era esbelta, con lindas pantorrillas y caderas pequeñas. Al igual que en la escuela, no tenía tanto busto, pero no parecía hacerle falta; tenía cierta mezcla infantil y madura que no sabía cómo explicar, pero que Sakura irradiaba sin temor.

Ella era el prototipo de chica de la cual los hombres giraban al andar. Era muy hermosa; tenía la cara alargada y delgada como las muñecas, con las mejillas rosadas y una linda sonrisa, contorneada por sus delgados y rosados labios. Sus irises verdes, tildando a aguamarina, contrastaban con su blanquecina piel y los hacía brillar aún más.

Cuando ella se percató que ya había llegado, levantó una de sus manos y lo saludó efusivamente. Después, cruzó rápidamente la pista y llegó a su lado.

Los labios de Sakura se curvearon en una linda sonrisa.

—Wow.

Naruto sonrió de vuelta.

—Tú también te ves genial.

Los hoyuelos de Sakura se remarcaron en sus sonrojadas mejillas, que rápidamente regresaron a su palidez habitual, y luego se estiró un poco para darle un beso en su mejilla cuidando de no mancharlo con su labial.

Entonces, ella lo observó de arriba abajo y él encontró en sus ojos un brillo de sorpresa y, sorprendentemente, lujuria. Sakura, con su metro setenta de altura, se veía tan atractiva que Naruto tomó como un alago su falta de pudor.

—Chico, estás ardiendo y lo digo en serio. Tu yo de la secundaria debería estar ofuscado de tanta felicidad al saber que su entrenamiento en los parques surgió frutos.

—¿Solo mi yo de secundaria? Dios, tú estás mucho más radiante. Te vez fabulosa.

—¿Lo crees? —Sakura dio un par de vueltas en su lugar. Sus piernas, largas, se movieron ágiles en el suelo. Naruto le silbó—. Si en la secundaria hubiera sabido que toda esa tontería del acné y rollitos se debían a la edad; créeme, no hubiera gastado tanto dinero en esas cremas de televisión. Un par de horas de entrenamiento funcional en el gimnasio se volvió suficiente. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que haces para mantener esos abdominales lejos de la grasa?

Naruto recordó los paquetes de sopas instantáneas, galletas de chispas y helado de chocolate que tenía regados en casa. Definitivamente, solo era cuestión de días para que algo se le acumulara en algún lugar. Poco a poco se hacía más viejo.

Pero por Sakura, solo elevó los hombros y le soltó una sonrisa casual.

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Correr por ahí, cargar pesas por allá.

—Comías demasiado cuando niño.

—Y aun lo hago —añadió—, pero me ejército más.

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces y le sonrió coqueta. Entonces, Naruto le tendió su mano y ella gustosa lo agarró.

El viento comenzó a correr con mayor prisa. Los autos avanzaban lento por la avenida y las nubes cada vez se cargaban más y más. Muchas de las personas que transitaban por el lugar llevaban paraguas por el reporte climatológico; él le preguntó si podían ir a cualquier lugar donde pudieran resguardarse de la lluvia y Sakura le señaló el otro lado del asfalto, donde lo había estado esperando.

No les costó mucho llegar a Konoha, una pequeña cafetería con mesitas en el exterior. Era todo el primer piso de un gran edificio de siete plantas, donde el aroma a pan y café matutino atraía a los apresurados trabajadores a que gastaran un poco de su tiempo en hacer las colas por algún croissant y café francés. Las grandes sombrillas que tenía las mesitas exteriores estaban cerradas; la gente no se mostraba muy animada en desayunar con tal catastrófico clima, aun a pesar que el volado cubría perfectamente desde la valla de vidrio que separaba la acerca, con el tope del local. Un toldo naranja con manchas verdes, muy parecido a las hojas del otoño, escribían Konoha con su caligrafía Cinzel.

Sakura lo guio al interior del local ya que tampoco se mostraba entusiasmada con las mesas del exterior. Adentro estaba tan cálido por la calefacción que regresó a él el calor que sus dedos habían perdido. Los dos tomaron la mesa más alejada del local; pegado a media pared y vidrio decorado con algunas macetas, que les permitía tener su privacidad y comodidad aun a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas personas, y Naruto se reclinó en su asiento.

Ella tenía profundas bolsas debajo de sus ojos que había intentado cubrir con maquillaje al igual que él. Se veía muy cansada y de vez en cuando bostezaba como si hubiera tenido una mala noche, aunque sabía que ella no estaba así por el mismo motivo que él.

—¿Tuvieron algo interesante en la guardia de anoche?

Sakura arrugó la nariz, como si recordara algo desagradable. Naruto creyó que le diría que no, pero su expresión mejoró poco después y asintió efusivamente mientras llevaba su mano libre a su mentón.

—Una señora se escapó del área de psiquiatría, —cerró los ojos y volvió a arrugar el rostro. Naruto se compadeció de ella— y estuvieron buscándola en los pisos de recuperación y en los quirófanos. Al final, todo el tiempo estuvo escondida en la cafetería del sexto piso, zambulléndose todas las galletas que guardaban de postre para el almuerzo de esta tarde.

Naruto elevó una ceja.

—¿Cómo logró escapar?

—Ni la más mínima idea. Pero fue una persecución de vida y muerte. El residente no se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta de su habitación y, pues… hubieras escuchado todo lo que Tsunade opinó sobre él poco después de enterarse. Creímos que vendría al hospital y lo sacaría a patadas.

Sabía lo suficiente de Tsunade para saber que la mujer no tenía alma cuando tocaban temas de su hospital. Los pocos mensajes que Sakura le había dedicado a explicarle que ella era quien tenía el departamento para ofrecerle, le dejaron en claro que no podía hacer locuras que alteraran la paz de los vecinos mientras viviera ahí.

—Ese residente… debió estar aterrado cuando Tsunade se enteró.

—Se hizo encima antes de que la llamada terminara.

—Pero, joder, ¿es que no había nadie ahí para asegurarse que esas cosas no pasaran?

Sakura se elevó de hombros.

—La corrupción.

Sí, toda la culpa era por la maldita corrupción.

Cuando Sakura se estiró para coger una de las cartas que estaban paradas a un lado de la mesa, esas hojas plastificadas donde señalaban los menús de desayuno, Naruto notó un inusual reflejo de uno de sus dedos que al poco tiempo se volvió una idea. Sorprendido, abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir exactamente. Ella lo observó extrañado hasta que Naruto, brusco, se puso de pie y jaló de su mano con más emoción y resentimiento del que le hubiera gustado mostrar.

—¿Te vas a casar?

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron orgullosamente.

—¿Lo puedes creer? —estiró su dedo anular. El pequeño anillo de plata resplandecía por el diamante finamente tallado de su centro—. No lo sabes porque no hablamos desde hace mucho, pero después de acabar la preparatoria conocí a alguien con quien estuve de novia por muchos años. Joder, te puedo asegurar que era el chico más sexy y bello con el que alguna vez hubiera salido; pero él era demasiado frío y seco, aunque estuvimos por muchos años, un día se terminó aburriendo de mí y decidimos cortar todo por lo sano. Yo realmente le tenía afecto y me destruyó saber que ya no le era muy importante.

—¿Te vas a casar con alguien así?

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces confusa ante la mirada seria de Naruto, pero luego se rio con ganas.

—No —susurró, limpiándose una lagrimita—, nunca me casaría con alguien así. Pero no puedo decir que en su momento no me afectó saber que nunca llegó a verme como algo más que una amiga. Tardé mucho tiempo en perdonarlo.

—¿Aún sigues hablando con él?

—Sí. Me tomó tiempo, pero logré comprender que no siempre las cosas salen como un lo quiere, y que en realidad, toda mi relación con él no sobrepasaba un buen trato entre compañeros. Tal vez por eso es que no me fue tan difícil volverle a hablar meses después, pero él es un chico muy solitario, y terminó dándome lástima ver como alguien como él no pueda conseguir a su persona indicada. Aun así… supe que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Cuando logré estabilizar mis emociones, decidí que en mi próxima relación, me conseguiría a alguien que pudiera amarme como soy y no una falsa imagen mía.

—¿y lo conseguiste?

Sakura le sonrió como si fuera la persona más enamorada del mundo.

—Sí.

Él había visto antes esa sonrisa en el rostro de otra persona. En la de Hinata, cada mañana donde despertaban uno al lado del otro. Era una sonrisa que solo podía dedicarla a su persona especial. La mirada cálida de Sakura fue como un montón de pinchazos en el orgullo de Naruto. Ella sí era feliz, comprometida con alguien a quien amaba y al parecer, la adoraba.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó. Necesitaba descubrir quién era capaz de darle tanto amor a su amiga para que pudiera poner una sonrisa así.

—Rock Lee.

Naruto abrió la boca, sorprendido.

—¿El chico cejas de la escuela?

Al parecer, a Sakura le daba vergüenza que lo recordaran de esa forma. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron otra vez y asintió con más recelo que al inicio, pero luego se recuperó y orgullosa, sonrió brillante ante la mención de su futuro marido.

—Ha cambiado mucho desde la secundaria, pero sí; sigue teniendo la misma cantidad de cejas.

Naruto no cabía en la sorpresa de volver a escuchar el nombre de Rock Lee. Es decir, el chico siempre le había agradado, pero era sumamente especial. Llegó a ser el chico más raro de la escuela con su casi sobrenatural énfasis en la flor de la juventud y la gente creía que tenía un problema para expresarse. Especialmente Sakura, muchos lo habían considerado el niño raro pero divertido del grupo. No podía imaginar a su amiga saliendo con él, por muy buena persona que Rock Lee fuera. Era simplemente… extraño.

—¿Cómo así se volvieron a encontrar? ¿Continuaron hablando después de acabar la secundaria o te topaste con él de casualidad años después?

—Casualidad —señaló—. Fue cuando salía de mis clases de Zamba y regresaba a casa con uno de esos batidos verdes asquerosos saludables. Era tan malo que mientras buscaba algún lugar donde botarlo, me tropecé con él y sin darme cuenta, lo manché con el batido. No llegué a reconocerlo a primera instancia; te lo puedo asegurar, ha cambiado bastante. Él fue quien me diferenció por mi color de cabello; me preguntó si era yo y que no sabía que me encontraba viviendo en la misma ciudad. Me sentí tan mal de haberlo manchado por estar distraída que acepté salir con él otra tarde para hablar y comprarle un batido.

—¿Y empezáis a salir después de eso?

Sakura asintió con el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, inicialmente solo era para hablar de cómo eran nuestras vidas en la ciudad. Él es buen oyente y me daba buenos consejos sobre cómo podía superar mi antigua relación. Cuando menos lo imaginé, lo llamaba más seguido, me quedaba hasta tarde respondiendo sus mensajes y eran los primeros que abría todas las mañanas. Nos visitábamos casi a diario e íbamos al trabajo del otro para cenar juntos. Poco a poco, me iba olvidando de cómo había resultado mi última relación y me sentí segura para iniciar otra. Y después de eso, solo… ocurrió. Ya imaginarás como fue que decidió pedirme ser su pareja; seguía siendo igual de intrépido y alocado que en la escuela. Fue vergonzoso, pero grandioso también. Creo que fue en ese momento que descubrí que Lee era la persona que realmente quería y buscaba para mí, y ambos dejamos que las cosas fluyeran por su cuenta.

—Debió ser genial conseguir a tu alma gemela…

Naruto suspiró. Recordó el día en que le había pedido a Hinata ser su novia; una linda tarde de primavera, donde los árboles de Sakura florecieron por todo el camino a la casa de Hinata. Él le compró un helado en la heladería del parque y ambos dieron un paseo por el lago. Le había pedido permiso a Neji para que le dejara cortejar a su prima y Sakura le había ayudado a practicar la forma correcta de pedirle a Hinata que fuera su pareja. La cálida sonrisa y las mejillas rojas de Hinata aún se dibujaban con suaves trazos en su mente. Ella siempre tan bella desde muy joven.

—Y tú que me cuentas, chico musculoso —Sakura lo sacó de su ensoñación. Ella le dio una palmadita a su brazo, que a pesar de estar cubierto por la gabardina y su casaca, aun se podía sentir la dureza de sus músculos—. Son demasiados años desde que no sé nada de ti. ¿Algo nuevo que haya hecho cambios en tu vida?

Naruto soltó un bufido.

—¿Es que Hinata no te contó nada?

La sonrisa que había mantenido desapareció y la culpabilidad se marcó en el rostro de Sakura, quien se mordió los labios y exhaló con brusquedad. Naruto no quería arruinarle la felicidad de su nuevo compromiso con sus problemas personas.

—Sí —respondió—, pero quería ver si realmente estabas tan mal como ella dijo que estarías. Lo estás llevando mejor de lo que ella pensaba que lo tomaría.

Naruto arrugó el ceño de inmediato. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… ¿Qué diablos le había dicho a Sakura sobre él?

—¿Cuándo hablaste con ella? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Hace un poco más de mes y medio —masculló—. No me dijo nada realmente importante, solo que dentro de poco necesitarías ayuda para buscar un nuevo piso, y que también te haría falta un amigo con quien poder hablar del asunto. No me dio muchas explicaciones, pero no soy tonta. Por su forma de ser, podía presentir que algo malo estaba pasando en su relación.

Naruto se dejó caer en su silla y llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Sakura lo sabía mucho antes que se lo dijera. Joder, ¿Por cuánto tiempo es que Hinata había estado planeando terminar lo suyo?

Ella guardó un momento de silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer exactamente. Veía en Naruto un reflejo de su soledad hace mucho tiempo, y quiso decirle de alguna forma que era exactamente eso lo que le faltaba. Tiempo. Mucho tiempo para sanar y perdonar, y aún más para volver a empezar.

—¿La amabas mucho?

Naruto cerró los ojos.

—Gasté cuatro meses de mi salario para comprarle un anillo de compromiso. Ella… estaba de viaje en la casa de sus padres, creí que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos ya era el momento de ser oficialmente una pareja de esposos.

Sakura arrugó la nariz con la palabra decepción escrita en todo su rostro. Muchos de sus amigos de escuela pensaban que ambos estarían siempre uno al lado del otro, tenían más historia que muchas relaciones del pueblo. La gente creía que al verlo juntos, presenciaban como es que debía ser una verdadera pareja de novios.

—No puedo hablar en nombre de Hinata, pero sí puedo decir que ella se está perdiendo de lo mejor que pudo haber conseguido. Naruto, —sus dedos levantaron con suavidad la mirada perdida de Naruto, encontró en ellos la desesperación y desasosiego de no saber cómo podía continuar con su vida—, eres una persona única. No te puedes dejar caer por ella, aunque la ames en este momento. Tú vales mucho más que alguien que prefirió dejarte solo porque se sentía insegura de su relación.

Naruto se mordió el labio y quiso decirle que Hinata era mucho más que eso, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

—Ella era perfecta…

—Nadie en esta vida es perfecto, Naruto. Nadie. Ni tú ni yo. Y eso es lo que nos hace únicos. Tu tiempo al lado de Hinata puede haber terminado, pero, oye, aun puedes iniciar otra vez. Eres sexy, condenadamente sexy, y si te lo propusieras, conseguirías a todas las chicas que quisieras tener.

 _Pero a la que más deseo en estos momentos no la tengo a mi lado_ , pensó con un tono de tristeza.

—No creo que me encuentre listo para salir con alguien.

—Puf, _boberías_. No existe un momento donde estarás listo. Si algo debe ocurrir, ocurrirá. Solo tienes que buscar y llegará a ti antes de lo que imaginas. Si Hinata era realmente tu persona especial, ella volverá por su cuenta y todo esto quedará como un borroso pasado. Y si no es así, puedo asegurar que ella está cometiendo uno de los peores errores que pudo haber cometido en la tierra. Y cuando se dé cuenta de su equivocación, ya será demasiado tarde y no podrá dar marcha atrás.

Naruto realmente esperaba que sus palabras se hicieran realidad en algún momento. No lo hacía para cubrir su dolor, sino, porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de desearle un poco de mal a Hinata, solo un poco, para que se arrepintiera de haberlo dejado. Aun así, se sintió el doble de peor por maldecir en nombre de la justicia. Él no era quien para decidir cuál era mejor o peor persona.

Sakura había pasado por algo similar, pero tal vez se había olvidado del dolor de ser dejada, porque él no podía dejar de pensar en ella cada día y noche. Imaginarla en su piso, saludándolo desde la cocina cuando llegada de trabajar; su única familia en mucho tiempo.

Suspiró otra vez; había cosas más importantes que también le estaban quitando su paz mental.

—De todas formas, no tengo tiempo para pensar en comenzar una nueva relación.

—¿Por qué lo dices?  
Naruto se lo pensó dos veces, suponiendo que Hinata no le había comentado a Sakura sobre su veloz despido.

Con los hombros caídos, se echó sobre la mesa y ocultó su cabeza.

—Estoy sin trabajo, Sakura. Los estúpidos de mis antiguos jefes son una mierda y prefirieron culparme a aceptar su irresponsabilidad. Y si es que eso no fuera ya suficiente, corrieron el rumor de que mi incompetencia fue la traba que se interpuso en un negocio multimillonario. He estado buscando trabajo desde hace algunas semanas, pero nadie me pesca. Joder, si no tuviera en mi cabeza la búsqueda de un nuevo departamento y aceptar que Hinata me dejó, les pondría una demanda por difamación.

Una demanda a sus antiguos jefes, al señor Sato y a todo el mundo que decidiera tocarle los cojones.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca, con el ceño fruncido, y puso sus dos manos sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la que aparentaba tener.

—¡No pueden hacerte esto! ¿Es que acaso no teníais un contrato laboral? ¿Nadie más sabía que esos malditos eran unos párvulos incompetentes? Dios mío, Naruto. Joder, Hinata ni siquiera me había contado que estaban sin trabajo.

Por supuesto que no le había contado, pensó. Un mes y medio antes de que Hinata rompiera con él, aún seguía siendo el mísero asistente del estudio. No había forma de que supiera que el asesor iba a llegar y lo culparían de todo.

—Fue después de terminar. No había forma de que ella supiera esto.

—Aun así…

Las palabras de Sakura quedaron en el aire.

Él esperó el momento en donde ella le dijera que sin trabajo, conseguir que Tsunade aceptara darle el piso se complicaba. La anciana era exigente, boca suelta y directa. Lo destruiría en segundos por no tener algún trabajo con el que pudiera cubrir los gastos. Si es que usaba el dinero que Hinata le había dejado, tal vez podría encontrar algo de lo cual sostenerse. Pero, maldita sea, no pensaba usar nada más de ella hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Eres licenciado en arquitectura, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con un tono de complicidad. Naruto asintió—. ¿Tienes alguna especialidad?

Meneó la cabeza.

—No. Dejé el pueblo junto con Hinata antes de estudiar alguna especialidad. No lo pensamos bien en ese momento, y cuando comenzamos a necesitar dinero, trabajamos como pudimos con lo que teníamos. He estado trabajando como asistente de arquitectos desde entonces. Aun así, aunque lo intentara ahora, conseguir una especialidad me sería imposible; necesitaría tiempo y dinero, además de un lugar donde practicar y las cosas están demasiado complicadas para tomarme esa molestia.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua y le dijo que revisaría algo en su celular por algunos momentos.

Naruto sabía que haberse ido antes de especializarse en algo había sido su mayor error. La gente ahora buscaba especialidades, maestrías o doctorados antes de contratar a alguien. Él a duras penas tenía su licenciatura.

Sakura se disculpó con Naruto y se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño. No se le veía muy contenta y se llevó su celular con ella, pero dejó su pequeña cartera a un lado para que él la cuidara. Él suspiró. Tendría que llamar a Tsunade para informarle que las cosas habían cambiado. Ni siquiera tenía mucho dinero como para comprar un desayuno. Pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse con ella cuando regresara y volver a casa a seguir probando suerte.

Una de las meseras se acercó a él para recoger su pedido, pero él le pidió algo de tiempo más porque su acompañante estaba en el baño. La chica le lanzó una mirada y se fue por donde regresó. Naruto se veía tan perdedor con su actitud actual que las personas lo veían con lástima.

Sakura volvió varios minutos después, con el celular firmemente agarrado en la mano y una pequeña muesca de satisfacción en el rostro.

Se sentó y levantó una mano cuando Naruto pensaba retirarse del lugar. Entonces, puso ambas manos en la mesa y se dirigió directamente a él.

—¿Conoces el estudio Uchiha?

—Por supuesto —respondió instintivamente. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si ese era el estudio que la cadena de hoteles Akatsuki había contratado—. ¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

Sakura movió su mano quitándole importancia.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora. —sonrió—. ¿Sabías que ellos están a punto de comenzar un gran proyecto?

—El hotel costero. Lo sé. Será una gran obra.

—Exacto. Pero el estudio es aún muy joven y necesita mucha mano de obra. Ya sabes; asistentes, arquitectos, diseñadores. Están buscando a todos los mejores para el próximo mes y poder comenzar con el equipo completo.

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto.

Sakura pestañeó repetitivamente y se aclaró la garganta; su celular vibró sobre la mesa, pero ella no le prestó atención. En su lugar, levantó la mano para que alguna de las meseras se acercara a ellos a recogerles los pedidos.

—Tengo a un conocido que trabaja ahí —explicó—, en realidad, es un amigo. Desde que comenzó el mes ha estado rabioso porque ninguno de los asistentes que consigue son lo suficientes buenos para él. Es muy centrado en su trabajo, así que no se deja llevar por rumores de otros estudios hasta que él mismo no lo haya comprobado.

Naruto abrió la boca con sorpresa absoluta.

—Sakura, tú…

—Sí —sonrió grande, mostrando sus dientes—. Puede ser algo difícil conseguir una entrevista, pero él ha aceptado darte una para ver si le puedes ser útil. Solo quiere ver tu currículo y tus calificaciones en la universidad; como no tienes especialidad, aún debe asegurarse que puedas serle útil. Pero, vamos, sé que aun mostrándose duro, terminará aceptándote.

—Joder, Sakura, no me engañes con este tipo de cosas.

—No te miento. Es una persona muy arisca e intenta llevar con la mayor seriedad este proyecto, lo considera su forma de asentarse con fuerza en el mundo de la construcción; él no dudará en aceptar cualquier ayuda que sea hecha por buenos profesionales. Ahora se encuentra ocupado, pero le he hecho prometer que te de una llamada dentro de algunas horas para que entre ustedes vean el asunto de la entrevista y demás.

Naruto por poco se levantaba de su lado y besaba a Sakura de la emoción.

—No. Esto no puede ser real. —Sakura asentía vehemente mientras él meneaba la cabeza—. Eres una diosa Sakura. Joder, me acabas de salvar el trasero por millonésima vez. Si no estuvieras comprometida con Lee, ahora mismo te llevaría lejos de aquí y me casaría contigo.

Sakura puso una mano en su boca sin dejar de reír. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un suave rubor, al mismo tiempo que una de las meseras se acercaban a ellos para tomarles la orden. Naruto estaba en las nubes y no podía creérselo aun.

¡El estudio Uchiha! Dios, había escuchado demasiado de ese estudio en el último mes. Eran simplemente los mejores de la ciudad, tal vez del país. Aparecieron de la nada y arrastraron con todos los grandes estudios en el concurso sin necesidad de participar. Muchos creían que el dueño debía ser íntimo amigo de la cadena de hoteles para conseguir tal proeza, pero Naruto sabía que aun con ello, sus trabajos eran tan buenos que cualquier los elegiría por sobre otros.

No se había sentido bien en enviarles su currículo después de todo lo que había pasado con su anterior estudio. Pero, diablos, Sakura debía ser la persona con más contactos y amigos existentes en el mundo para poder tratar con tanta cercanía a quien estuviera a cargo del proyecto. ¡De un multimillonario proyecto! Si no fuera porque aun extrañaba a Hinata, diría que tenía la mayor suerte del mundo.

—Eres todo un adulador —dijo coqueta Sakura—. Bien, me has puesto de buen humor. Pide lo que quieras de desayuno, lo de hoy va por mi cuenta.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Me has ayudado bastante, debería ser yo quien te invite el desayuno.

—Boberías. Lo hago porque quiero invitarte; y así, mañana puedo pedirte que pagues el almuerzo por mí y no me sentiré mal al hacerlo.

Eso significaba que la vería al día siguiente, pero en esos instantes a Naruto poco le importaba aquello.

—Trato hecho.

Sakura le sonrió apacible y comenzó a leer la carta para pedirle a la mesera su orden. Naruto la imitó. El café del lugar olía tan bien que no se pudo contener de pedir uno con nata, al igual que el omelet de queso y tocino; su estómago había gruñido hambriento cuando algunas mesas más al fondo, alguien lo había pedido y juraba que tenía una pinta gourmet. Sakura, por su parte, fue más recatada y solo se pidió una taza de chocolate caliente y omelet de verduras, que venía con un trozo de pan y mantequilla para untar.

Los dos comenzaron una amena charla sobre lo que habían hecho después de acabar la escuela. Sakura terminó estudiando enfermería en la universidad de la ciudad, donde conoció a su anterior pareja por una de esas salidas grupales al karaoke. Dijo que a pesar de no llevarse exageradamente bien, tampoco se llevaban mal. Consideró que toda su relación había iniciado gracias a los problemas que él comenzaba a tener con sus compañeras porque consideraban que eran candidatas para él.

—La mayoría lo creía inalcanzable, cuando en realidad, era el trato que le daban lo que hacía que él las ignorara.

Le contó también que después de acabar su relación con él, se mantuvo concentrada únicamente en sus estudios. Fue entrenada por la misma Tsunade Senju en uno de sus hospitales, a pesar de que la señora se encontraba retirada y solo asistía pocas veces a su clínica a ver cómo iban las cosas. Ahora trabajaba propiamente dicho en la clínica de Tsunade como enfermera asistencial; se lo pasaba muy bien y la paga era más que generosa. De vez en cuando, aceptaba alguna clínica en otros hospitales, pero le explicó que eso solo hacía cuando tenía algo de tiempo disponible y quería ganar dinero rápidamente.

Entonces, llegó el turno de Naruto de contarle como habían sido sus años después de acabar la escuela.

Sakura sabía algunas partes de su vida por culpa de Hinata; aun así, Naruto le relató cómo es que habían conseguido el departamento donde vivían y como es que el señor Sato lo había odiado desde el primer instante sin un motivo conciso. Le narró cómo había amado trabajar como asistente de arquitecto los primeros meses; ver planos, hacer correcciones, charlar con ingenieros y ver a los albañiles construir los diseños aceptados hasta volverlos una realidad. Pero luego, comenzó a sentirse ofuscado por lo limitado que se encontraba. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener ideas que mejorarían el diseño en el estudio, el arquitecto que tenía en jefe nunca quiso escucharlas.

Sus correcciones dejaron de ser bien vistas, y en su lugar, solo recibía críticas por parte de los otros dos arquitectos que, sin dudarlo, atacaban su trabajo solo por no considerar que alguien sin una especialidad podía suponerse a arquitectos con más décadas trabajando que él de vida.

Realmente, Naruto no se había dado cuenta cuanto había odiado su trabajo hasta que se liberó de él.

Los dos terminaron de desayunar y se sintieron muy satisfechos. La cafetería, con menos gente ya que era horario laboral, seguía teniendo esa cálida sensación a hogar que había sentido al inicio. Sakura le había comentado que vivía a diez minutos de ahí, frente al mall del distrito, y que solía venir seguido a Konoha a beber un café por las tardes.

El tiempo se había pasado tan rápido que sin darse cuenta, ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Cómo es que descubriste este lugar?

—Fue cuando venía a buscar a Tsunade hace un par de años. —le confesó.

—¿El edificio de Tsunade está por ahí? —Ella asintió y soltó una pequeña risita—. ¿Dónde está? —Naruto intentó ver más allá de la ventana del local; todo estaba rodeado de enormes edificios y la avenida. Aun así, ninguno de esos edificios tenía apariencia de departamentos. Eran más… edificios de oficinas.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada juguetona.

—Estamos en él.

—¿Disculpa?

Se limpió los labios con una servilleta y luego le tendió la mano, la cual sin duda Naruto atrapó. Entonces, lo arrastró hasta el otro lado del local, donde estaba un señor gordinflón a cargo de la caja registradora.

El señor de la caja se comportó como si conociera a Sakura de años. Cuando la vio acercarse, junto a Naruto, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió ampliamente, con sus regordetas mejillas coloreándose de un suave rosa. Sakura también le devolvió la sonrisa, una mucho más calmada, y se apoyó en el estante con la mayor de las familiaridades.

—Señorita Sakura, pero qué sorpresa verla de vuelta a mi humilde cafetería.

—Es un gusto volverlo a ver señor Hara.

—¿Vienes a visitar a Tsunade?

Sakura asintió.

—Un amigo, Naruto, está buscando un piso y pensé en mostrarle el del quinto piso.

Los pequeños ojos de aceituna del señor Hara inspeccionaron a Naruto de pies a cabeza, quien se mantuvo a un lado sin saber exactamente qué decir. Tenía una sonrisa cómplice que mostraba aprobación a lo que veía. Naruto, tímido, le sonrió a duras penas. La gruesa voz del señor Hara erizó los brazos de Naruto.

—Diablos, señorita, me hubiera dicho que iba a venir con tal galán a visitaros. Hubiera ido yo personalmente a atenderlos y, quien sabe, ofrecerles mi carta especial.

Les guiñó un ojo y solo Sakura se rio con ganas. Naruto, en cambio, se sintió algo incómodo por la mirada inconclusa que le lanzaba.

—Es lindo, lo admito, pero recuerda que estoy comprometida.

Le mostró su anillo y el señor Hara soltó un montón de sonidillos incomprensibles llenos de felicidad.

Así que ese era el edificio de Tsunade, pensó. Algo lejos de su antigua casa, pero tal era lo mejor para él. Así, podría mantener una distancia de lo que Hinata alguna vez había significado para él.

El señor entonces le cobró a Sakura ambos desayunos, pero Naruto pudo ver en la caja registradora que los omelet no los había puesto en la cuenta. El señor Hara lo atrapó fijándose de eso y le guiñó un ojo, por lo que Naruto se puso completamente rojo. No era muy bueno reaccionando ante los hombres.

—Mis modales —aclamó poco después—. Vamos, pasen chicos, las escaleras están por atrás.

Sakura se levantó del mostrador y el señor Hara levantó una de las tablillas que se encontraba a un lado. Había una pequeña puerta la cual Sakura empujó sin mucha dificultad. Jaló a Naruto para que entrada al otro lado, y le agradeció al señor Hara por dejarlo usar las escaleras interiores del edificio.

—El señor Hara suele prepararles el desayuno a todos los que viven en el edificio —le explicó Sakura—. Les cobra menos, ya que suelen ser los clientes más comunes.

—Correctísimamente señorita Sakura. —aclamó el hombre. Al fondo del pasillo, antes de girar a la cocina, apareció una puerta que el señor Hara abrió para ellos. Había un corredor y unas escaleras al paralelo—. Los arrendatarios de este edificio tienen la suerte de contar con nuestras entregas y descuentos de Konoha. Únicamente para aquellos de buen paladar.

—Muchas gracias por dejarnos entrar por aquí, seño Hara.

—Igualmente —acompañó bobamente Naruto—. Y muchas gracias por el desayuno, estuvo muy bueno.

—Es secreto del chef —terminó pro guiñarle el ojo otra vez.

Naruto acompañó a Sakura a través de las escaleras, quien avanzó a grandes zancadas los primeros cuatro pisos. Eso le preocupó a Naruto porque no se podía imaginar cargando su pesado refrigerador, o su televisor curvo que Hinata tanto había insistido en comprar, cinco pisos. Antes se rompía la columna a conseguir cargar la lavadora.

—¿No existe un ascensor?

—Sí —respondió—, pero debo pedirle la llave a Tsunade, y ella tiene manía con que las personas usen el ascensor. No considera apropiado que personas que no vivan aquí usen el ascensor; imagina a cada rato que uno de sus inquilinos debe querer utilizarlo en el mismo instante, y prefiere darles prioridad a ellos.

Le miró apenada, como si eso fuera una culpa muy grande.

—Entiendo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, Sakura le pidió que subiera al quinto mientras ella se quedaba a pedirle la llave a Tsunade. Giró en un pequeño pasillo y escuchó como una gran puerta metálica se abría. Le pidió que tuviera cuidado con el quinto piso porque alguien más se estaba mudando y no quería escáldalos. Naruto hizo lo que le indicaron y cuando llegó al quinto piso, también giró por el mismo pasillo. Empujó la puerta metálica y llegó a otro corredor donde estaban los departamentos.

Era un lugar muy espacioso, pensó. El corredor era mucho más amplio del que tenía en su edificio y solo encontró tres departamentos en el quinto piso.

Entonces, se topó con uno de los departamentos rodeado de muchas cosas.

Una pila de libros y papeles se apoyaba al lado derecha de la puerta, y dos mesitas envueltas en plástico estaban apilados al otro extremo. El ascensor comenzó a zumbar y Naruto se fijó que alguien estaba bajando al primer piso. Seguramente, era el dueño de ese departamento quien iba por más de sus cosas. Le echó una ojeada a los títulos que tenían los libros, intrigado para averiguar que gustos tenía su —posiblemente— futuro vecino.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que la mayoría eran libros de diseño y armaduras. Arte conceptual, estructuras metálicas, mecánica tomo uno y paisajes al aire libre.

La curiosidad invadió de improviso a Naruto. La mayoría era libros que él alguna vez había leído.

—Ahí estás.

Naruto pegó un brinco cuando Sakura apareció veloz a su lado. La chica por poco lo atrapaba intentando coger uno de los tomos y evaluar si es que realmente eran suyos.

—Joder, Sakura, no aparezcas así como así. Casi me matas de un susto.

Sakura observó lo que Naruto estuvo a punto de agarrar. Frunció el ceño, confundida, y luego intentó observar dentro del departamento sin mucho logro. Se giró a las mesitas envueltas en plástico y abrió los labios con una sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Naruto.

Entonces, ella giró repentinamente frente a él y meneó la cabeza.

—Estabas husmeando.

—Solo quería saber qué tipo de persona es —respondió a la defensiva—. ¿Sabes quién es el que se muda?

Sakura negó después de un rato. Naruto le quitó importancia.

—Ven, el departamento es el 503. Es el más amplio de los tres de este piso.

—¿Estás segura que no me va a costar un dineral estos departamentos? —Cuestionó con duda—. Se ven más grandes que mi anterior piso, y yo compartía con Hinata la cuenta.

Pero ella le dijo que no se preocupara por los precios porque Tsunade tenía una tarifa baja, ya que solía alquilarles departamentos a muchos de sus estudiantes de medicina. Aunque su tono era tranquilo y llevadero, su sosa forma de expresarse del piso no logró tranquilizar del todo a Naruto; sin trabajo, no importaba el precio, todo sería elevado.

Sakura le mostró la llave del departamento. Se la entregó y le dijo que él abriera la puerta para que viera como era el interior.

La puerta del 503 era por mucho la más grande del piso, pero también, la más oscura. Estaba al final de un pasillo donde la poca luz del exterior no le alcanzaba. Había una maseta con una flor de plástico a un lado que lo decoraba. Naruto tragó hondo y tanteó un poco con la cerradura antes de que lograra abrirla. Le dio pase a Sakura para que entrara, y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, comenzó su inspección.

Revisó todo con mucho cuidado. La gran sala tenía una enorme ventana, que daba a la avenida principal. Alumbraba el lugar sin mucho esfuerzo y sobre ella había rieles para las cortinas, por si la persona que viviera ahí buscara algo más oscuro. Una puerta cerca de la entrada daba a la cocina; las tuberías de agua y gas estaban en buenas condiciones, al igual que los fusibles y las paredes, sin señales de hongos o deterioro. Era un poco más pequeña que la de su piso anterior, pero nada que para una persona viviendo sola fuera a afectarle. De todas formas, la sala era mucho más espaciosa, así que tenía puntos a favor.

Por el otro extremo de la sala, un corredor no muy largo tenía tres puertas. Un baño y, sorprendentemente, dos habitaciones. El baño tenía las conexiones para poner la lavadora y también encontró el termo para el agua caliente. Sin embargo, sobre donde estaba el regadero para la tina, las paredes se veían algo mohosas y la pintura se estaba pelando.

—Tsunade mandará a arreglar eso si es que decides mudarte —intervino Sakura al notar su inquietud.

Naruto asintió y continuó revisando más defectos.

Tener dos habitaciones era sorprendente. El piso del señor Sato solo tenía una, muy grande y con un pequeño cuarto de lavado. El edifico de Tsunade, en cambio, tenía dos habitaciones, una más grande que la otra, pero sin ningún lavado dentro de alguna. Cada una tenía una ventana y un espacio para un ropero; eran bonitas, pero no tan grandes como lo era la del señor Sato.

Aun así… una de las habitaciones podría servirle para armar su estudio; con todas las mesas plegables e instrumentos que tenía en el armario de su piso, podría llenar la habitación y tener su propia oficina en casa.

—¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Sakura al terminar todas las revisiones.

—Es muy grande —en especial si es que planeaba vivir solo a partir de ahora—. Demasiado grande a decir verdad. Dudo que mi economía pueda con ella.

Sakura movió la mano en señal de despreocupación.

—Ya te lo dije; Tsunade es muy módica con los precios de estos departamentos. Solo los estudiantes de medicina viven aquí, y una que otra pareja de ancianos. Ella no considera que costear tanto para un piso sea lo adecuado para atraer a la gente a vivir a este lado de la ciudad.

Ya que la mayoría prefería vivir en el sur, donde los centros comerciales, atracciones turísticas y demás estaban a la mano.

Pero eso no era un problema con ese edificio. El metro estaba a tan solo dos cuadras y tenía el expreso a la mano. Cualquier emergencia, solo le tardaría veinte minutos en llegar al centro, y otros veinticinco más si es que quería irse al sur.

—Me gusta el piso —le confesó—. Está en muy buena posición y es un lugar tranquilo. Pero sigo preocupándome con el precio y si es que Tsunade no pegará líos por los adelantos. Además…

No hacía falta decirlo; Sakura se mordió el labio, también inquieta por ello.

Pero la inquietud no duró demasiado, y cambió su expresión a una más serena y tranquila, como si tuviera su as bajo la manga. Lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación donde Naruto se proyectaba poner su estudio, si es que Tsunade le daba el beneficio de la duda.

—Vamos —le insistió—. No lo sabrás hasta que no hables con ella. Con alguien como Tsunade, uno nunca sabe qué puede ocurrir en realidad.

Naruto se dejó arrastrar al piso de abajo con la emoción cosquilleando sus dedos. El miedo y el pánico parecían hacer buen juego con su desesperación y el duro golpe de la realidad, que le susurraba que no se hiciera ilusiones, porque aún no tenía nada asegurado. Pasó por el departamento de la mudanza y tampoco encontró al propietario. El ascensor seguía en el primer piso. Debía estar trayendo más de sus cosas. Ahora, al menos, la pila de libros había desaparecido y un estéreo no muy grande ocupaba su lugar.

La señora Tsunade los estaba esperando a ambos desde el exterior de su departamento, con los brazos cruzados y una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal vez por la exagerada mención de lo dura que llegaba a ser Tsunade por parte de Sakura, es que él se había imaginado a alguien muy anciana, con las arrugas de la vejez por todo el rostro y el cansancio superando sus habilidades básicas. La deslumbrante señora que tenía frente a él no aparentaba cada año de edad que llevaba consigo; la piel hidratada, que la mostraba más tersa y brillosa de lo que acostumbraban las personas que superaban los cincuenta años; la figura casi irreal con el gran tamaño de su busto y sus labios, que si bien no eran grandes, pintados con ese labial rosa oscuro la hacían aparentar veinte años menos.

Sakura le había contado su historia; era la esposa de un gran empresario que le había construido el edificio y sus dos hospitales por insistencia de ella. Se mantenía de las ganancias que los tres lugares le daban; Tsunade tenía un doctorado en neurología y su colaboración con su ensayo sobre el Parkinson era de los más comentados en la red médica. De vez en cuando, recibía a residentes de neurocirugía bajo su mando y los entrenaba; de ahí que saliera el rumor de su dureza, porque la gran mayoría abandonada la rama antes de terminar el segundo año.

—Este es el amigo de quien le comentaba, señora Tsunade —la voz estridente de Sakura lo sacó de su ensoñación. La mujer elevó una ceja al examinarlo de pies a cabeza—. Está muy interesado por el piso, si fuera por él, firmaría el contrato esta misma tarde.

La imponente mirada de Tsunade escudriñó a Naruto de pies a cabeza. Contuvo la respiración mientras Tsunade, crítica, evaluó su apariencia antes de darle su visto bueno. Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a ambos que ingresaran a su casa. Sakura le había dicho que no se preocupara mucho, pero, diablos, esa mujer parecía esconder muchos más secretos de los que aparentaba y se veía de armas tomar.

—Me agradas —masculló cuando él pasó por su lado. La mujer se hizo un espacio dentro de su piso cuando ambos ingresaron y le indicó a Sakura que lo llevara a su sala de visitas—. Vamos, pasen. Todo trato siempre se debe conversar con una copa de alcohol.

Sakura codeó a Naruto para que avanzara detrás de ella y así lo hizo. La casa de Tsunade, con sus colores blancos, grises y negros de formas abstractas, la quitaban de la usual ideología de ancianas amantes del rosa y flores en el tapiz. Incluso el corredor, donde colgaban cuadros sin forma, le daban una apariencia curiosa a Naruto. Tenía su título de licenciada colgada al inicio del pasillo, y casi al final, su diploma por su doctorado.

La salita donde Sakura lo había llevado tenía una pequeña mesita de madera y un montón de almohadones repartidos por el suelo. La ventana estaba cerrada pero la cortina recogida a un lado, por lo que podía ver como iniciaba la lluvia del día. La habitación se encontraba casi vacía; las paredes tenían cuadros, la mitad de fotografías en blanco y negro y la otra mitad de títulos y conferencias dadas por Tsunade, pero eso, además de un estante, era todo. Algunos trofeos de premios que había ganado a lo largo de su vida estaban empolvándose sobre este.

La señora Senju llegó poco después con una bandeja de galletas y una botella de vino rosa.

Sakura fue la primera en tomar asiento. Lo hizo en uno de esos sillones azules esponjosos, en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Tsunade hizo lo mismo del otro lado, dejando a Naruto en el centro, quien la ayudó a servir el vino en las tres copas que ella había traído consigo. Después de darle una copa a Sakura y quedarse con una para él, Tsunade, cómoda en su sitio, le dio un sorbo a su vino y comenzó a cuestionarlo.

—Cuéntame, Naruto. ¿Por qué esa intensión de buscar un departamento en esta temporada? Sakura me comentó que ya tienes un piso en el lado sur de la ciudad; no es por querer inmiscuirme en las decisiones de los demás, pero es la zona más concurrida de la ciudad. ¿Es que acaso no te agradaba el lugar?

Naruto esperó a que el vino terminara de quemar su garganta antes de hablar.

—Era un departamento compartido. La persona con la que dividía la paga decidió dejarme para ir de regreso con su familia y no puedo mantener el costo del lugar por mi cuenta.

—¿Tu compañero te abandonó sin avisarte previamente? —Tsunade elevó una ceja. Naruto, con las mejillas rojas, asintió—. Aunque eso me parezca algo de muy mal gusto, antes de firmar cualquier cosa debo asegurarme que los deseos de mis inquilinos se encuentren protegidos. Aquí no aceptamos fiestas o ruidos más allá de las once de la noche, y tampoco reuniones sociales muy bulliciosas. La cuestión es necesito saber por qué te dejó. ¿Fuiste mal compañero de piso? ¿Le incomodabas?

Él no se sentía cómodo mencionando a Hinata más de lo aceptable, pero Tsunade, con su apariencia de más sabía por vieja que por diabla, no parecía ser de las que se tragaban mentiras fácilmente.

—Era mi novia. Ella… decidió dejarme; rompió nuestra relación de un día para otro después de un viaje con su familia. Aunque intentara hacer algo, terminó cancelando el piso antes de decírmelo y mi economía últimamente no está lo suficiente estable para seguir pagando el lugar.

—Entiendo. ¿Pero por qué no otro departamento por tu zona? He encontrado precios más aceptables últimamente; conseguir un piso por allá, en lugar de viajar una hora hasta el norte, te debería salir más económico para una mudanza.

Naruto se puso inquieto.

—Busqué, pero la mayoría no quiere a un inquilino que no cuente con un seguro económico viviendo en su edificio. Y como ya he dicho, mi situación económica no está estable.

—¿Por qué consideras que no está estable?

 _Es el momento_ , pensó. Dio otro sorbo a su vino.

—El estudio en el que trabajaba decidió despedirme después de un pequeño altercado. He estado desempleado desde entonces.

Tsunade dejó su copa en la mesa y sus labios se volvieron una fija línea antes de fijarse en Sakura, quien en ningún momento tocó su vino. Ella le devolvió la mirada fijamente, Naruto encontró en escrito en sus ojos la duda de si ella sabía que se encontraba desempleado; Sakura, firme desde el inicio, le dio una buena pelea a Tsunade cuando su mano se apoyó sobre la mesita de madera.

Eso debía significar algo, ¿verdad? La expresión alegre de Tsunade cambió más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Se veía seria, tildando lo molesta, con una mueca de desagrado que supo ocultar muy bien.

Entonces, se giró rápidamente a él y lo miró con la misma intensidad con la que observó a Sakura. Sus irises café chispeaban ira, pero también compresión. Naruto no pudo diferenciar un sentimiento del otro, pero aceptó el reto y le mantuvo la mirada, todo bajo la sorpresa absoluta de Sakura. Tsunade se mantuvo firme por más tiempo del que Naruto hubiera creído resistir. _Ella iba a ganar_ , pensó.

Pero, sorprendentemente, no fue así. Tsunade terminó desviando la mirada antes de que lo hiciera Naruto, chasqueó la lengua y se acabó todo su vino de un sorbo. Naruto, impávido, giró frente a Sakura para ver qué significaba eso. La chica seguía con la misma mirada intensa pero temerosa que había enfrentado a la gran señora hace unos momentos.

—¿Planeas acaso que yo te dé un lugar, sabiendo que no tienes trabajo? —dijo roncamente. Naruto saltó de su lugar—. Chico, por más iluso que seas, el dinero no crece de los árboles. Aun si tienes ahorros, en algún momento se te van a acabar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas que te vas a quedar? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?

Las mejillas de Naruto se calentaron por ello; la necesidad de decirle que tenía más de un año de renta —aunque para el nuevo departamento sería un poco más, tal vez año y medio o dos años— sonaba muy tentadora.

—Naruto ya tiene una oferta laboral, señora Tsunade. —Los dos giraron instintivamente a Sakura, quien con el celular en mano, mostró una imagen que solo Tsunade pudo reconocer por la rapidez—. Conozco a Naruto desde que se encontraba en la primaria y le puedo jurar que este chico nunca intentará estafar a alguien, y mucho menos esquivar sus pagas. Y si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, trabajará con _él_. Y usted muy bien sabe cómo es respecto a sus trabajadores; el día en que Naruto decida retrasarse en la paga, no dudará en venir y hacerlo soltar cada centavo que le quede con tal de no arruinar la imagen de su estudio.

¿Él? ¿Se refería al señor Uchiha? Naruto no había tenido tiempo ni de buscar cuál era su nombre; el apellido, eso era lo importante. ¿La señora Tsunade también lo conocía?

Tsunade apretó los labios en una fina línea y le lanzó una mirada llena de molestia a Sakura por intervenir, pero ella ya parecía acostumbrada a ello. Entonces, volvió a girarse, con sus expresiones faciales ya más relajadas, y murmuró con un tono mucho más tranquilo pero más analítico que exploró el interior de Naruto.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice mi imprudente estudiante? ¿Trabajará en el estudio Uchiha?

Naruto asintió de inmediato, más por el miedo que por el mero hecho.

—Sakura me coordinó una entrevista con él. —tanteó. Eso de por si no era suficiente y el rostro de Tsunade se lo indicó. Naruto, mucho más nervioso que antes, trabó su lengua y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran—. Aun así, antes de irse, Hinata… mi novia, dejó _mucho_ dinero para que pudiera mantenerme por un tiempo. El suficiente para cubrir el gasto de un año, al menos. Aunque mi arrendador me odie, no puede decir que alguna vez me he retrasado en pagar. Puedo jurarle que soy una persona de buen vivir.

 _Por favor_ , pidió con la mirada.

Fue al menos un minuto lo que tardó la señora en decir o hacer algo. Sakura se atrevió a coger una galleta y la mordisqueó, algo tensa, pero aparentando tranquilidad. Naruto terminó de beber el vino de su copa y tuvo la osadía de servirse un poco más de la botella. Joder, pero qué nervios.

—Bien. —Exclamó Tsunade al final. Las miradas de Sakura y Naruto se encontraron, ambos llenos de felicidad—. Todo me parece bien. Muchacho, creo en todo lo que me dice Sakura y no solo porque alguna vez fue mi aprendiz. Si ella considera que puede hacerte conseguir un trabajo y que pagaras todos tus meses sin demora, el departamento es tuyo.

Naruto soltó un suspiro que no se acordó haber contenido. El camino desde ahora no sería tan complicado.

Tsunade se levantó de su almohadilla «iré por más vino» murmuró, y tanto Naruto como Sakura se quedaron solo en la habitación.

Entonces, el celular de Naruto vibró con la llegada de un mensaje.

* * *

El señor Uchiha era la persona más ocupada que alguna vez Naruto hubiera conocido.

Si bien él había tenido sus propios problemas con el tiempo —conseguir que Kiba le dejara manejar su camión, sacar sus cosas antes de que el señor Sato las considerara suyas, y ver en donde podía aparcar el camión hasta que Tsunade terminara con las reparaciones de su piso—, joder, cada vez que el señor Uchiha le escribía un mensaje a su correo, él dejaba todo lo que hacía y se concentraba en leer sus peticiones. ¡Y el trato no era mutuo!

Primero, lo había citado el martes siguiente en su estudio. Naruto estuvo viviendo en la habitación de un hotel para entonces, pero aun así se alistó lo más formal posible y le dio un repaso a sus notas de la universidad para recordar ciertas nociones básicas. Sin embargo, unas horas antes de que saliera a la reunión, otro mensaje, uno mucho más corto y sin muchas explicaciones, le cancelaba la cita por un viaje de emergencia.

Naruto quedó tan pasmado por lo ocurrido que no dudó en escribirle si era algo malo lo que había pasado, apenado por intentar preguntarle cuando podría darle otra cita para la entrevista.

Y todo lo que el señor Uchiha le había respondido a su extenso mensaje terminó siendo un escueto _«Otro día»,_ y desde entonces no se había vuelto a comunicar con él.

¡Pero qué rabia! Bien, tal vez exageraba y el señor Uchiha se encontraba con tantas responsabilidades que no tenía tiempo para entrevistarlo, pero Sakura no paraba de llamarlo para preguntarle si es que ya había tenido su entrevista, y podía presentir que si le decía que no, ella llamaría al señor Uchiha y este lo vería con fastidio.

Qué horrible era quedarse callado solo por un poco de piedad.

Así era como pasaban sus días. Por la mañana y muy en la noche, se quedaba recostado en su cama de hotel, pensando en donde estaría Hinata, si es que se encontraría feliz. Un mes. Eso es lo que llevaba lejos de ella y cada día la extrañaba más que el anterior. Unos días después de salir de su departamento, recibió una llamada de Neji preguntándole si es que había conseguido un lugar donde quedarse. Naruto se aguardó su molestia de responderle con sarcasmo o ira —definitivamente, si le preguntaba por eso, representaba que él sabía que Hinata planeaba dejarlo— y le respondió con la verdad. Ya Tsunade le había dado una fecha donde podría mudarse definitivamente y solo serían un par de días —a lo sumo, dos semanas— lo que tendría que estar en ese cuartucho de hotel.

Y cuando su mente no estaba enfrascada en Hinata, usaba su tiempo para cosas más importantes.

La poca intención de la entrevista por parte del señor Uchiha le hizo dudar a Naruto de su seriedad, muy a pesar del comportamiento de la señora Tsunade y la misma Sakura, quienes no paraban de afirmarle que él no se iba con juegos con temas de su empresa. Era difícil hacerse una idea de lo contrario si es que no le devolvía los mensajes que le enviaba a su correo. Entonces, usaba el internet de la recepción del hotel y continuaba enviando su currículo a otros estudios y constructoras para probar suerte.

Dios bendiga y el diablo maldita su suerte, que ya no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Los días en donde Sakura no lo visitaba y lo llevaba a almorzar en restaurantes, Naruto tenía su dieta a base de sopas instantáneas y chocolatinas de la máquina expendedora; por ello, había subido dos kilos. ¡Dos kilos que le había costado deshacer en mucho tiempo! Diablos, era difícil resistir a la tentación si es que no tenía a Hinata, como su conciencia, recriminándole por comer cosas de engorde.

Una noche, una semana después del último mensaje que había recibido del señor Uchiha, le llegó una notificación a su bandeja de celular. Alguien quería hacerle una llamada por Skype de un número que Naruto desconocía. Los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a moverse desenfrenadamente.

¿Hinata quería hablar con él? La emoción pinchó su cuerpo, sus dedos cosquillearon y se quedó embobado por un rato. Sin dudarlo, aceptó la llamada y se echó de espaldas sobre su cama, esperando escuchar su melodiosa voz por la línea. Él la perdonaría de irse, su relación llegó a ser tan larga que un mes no era nada en lo absoluto.

Pero, cuando la otra línea se conectó y Naruto estuvo a punto de decirle que necesitaba hablar seriamente con ella, el carraspeó de una voz, _masculina_ , afloró por el otro lado de la línea y cortó todo el rollo imaginario que tenía en mente.

—¿Buenas noches? —preguntó.

La conexión de fondo se interrumpió un momento, el pitillo de señal perdida sonó por algunos instantes. Naruto se reclinó de su cama y frunció el ceño sin reconocer quien era el de la llamada. Entonces, la señal se recuperó y escuchó algunos murmullos muy graves por el otro lado de la línea.

—Genial, ahora la tontería se largó otra vez. ¿Es que no pueden mejorar la señal de esta zona? —Naruto reconoció la voz al instante. Dios mío, ¡El señor Uchiha lo estaba llamando! Pero qué diablos, ¿por qué lo llamaba? ¿Es que se había enterado de su intención de buscar otros lugares?—. Bien, así está mejor —le gritó a alguien, Naruto pegó un brinco—. Señor Namikaze, lamento la imperiosa hora en la que lo llamo, pero no encontré otro momento en el cual separarle un espacio. ¿Se encuentra de acuerdo con hacer la entrevista por llamada?

¿Qué? Siete y media de la noche; aun con el cambio horario, allá no serían más de las seis y media de la tarde. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco o no lo tomaba en serio?

—Sí, no se preocupe —respondió rápidamente. Se paró de un brinco de la cama y se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación, rebuscando todos sus apuntes y datos que había sacado hace una semana—. ¿Quiere que sea una videollamada o…?

—No, así está bien. Esto no nos tomará mucho tiempo después de todo.

A Naruto no le agradó su forma de decirlo.

—Bien —suspiró—. Bien, entonces, déjeme preséntame. Señor Uchiha, me llamo Namikaze Uzumaki…

—Olvida las formalidades —sentenció. La voz de la línea sonó grave y ronca, tanto, que Naruto tomó asiento de inmediato a pesar de no tener a nadie observándolo—. Te seré sincero, no estoy muy interesado en asistentes mediocres para este trabajo. Somos una empresa pequeña, pero conozco a Haruno personalmente y no me dejará en paz hasta que te permita al menos, hacer la entrevista. Así que dime lo más resumido posible en qué eres bueno y por qué crees que debería hacerte un espacio en mi empresa. Luego, si eres lo suficiente interesante, veremos qué pasará.

Pero qué carácter. Los dientes de Naruto crujieron por lo bajo. ¿Quién se creía que era para desprestigiarlo?

—Soy un licenciado de arquitectura y urbanismo con honores, señor Uchiha. Estudié en la universidad…

—No.

—¿Disculpe?

La otra línea soltó un carraspeo.

—No me sirves.

¿Qué? Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Cómo que no le servía?

—Señor Uchiha, con el mayor de los respetos, ni siquiera me ha dejado tiempo de hablar.

—No necesito hacerlo. —Naruto apretó los labios con fuerza—. Hablas mucho, pero explicas poco. Creo ya haberle dicho que aquí la señal es un asco; no puedo perder mi tiempo en escuchar las presentaciones. Si eso es todo, hasta aquí lo dejamos.

—¡No! ¡Espere! Deme una oportunidad.

—Gastas mucho tiempo en cosas sin importancias, Namikaze, y el tiempo vale oro. No eres el tipo de persona que necesito para este proyecto, intenta suerte en empresas más grandes y con menos potencial; tal vez ahí encuentres algo que se adapte a tu talla.

—Pero ni me ha escuchado, y no ha visto mis trabajos… —¿Qué clase de tontería era esa?—. Usted no sabe nada de mí.

El otro lado soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Cuál fue tu puntaje en diseño arquitectónico?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Responde a mi pregunta con otra pregunta? —Naruto creyó oír los gritos de algún trabajador del otro lado de la línea—. Puntaje. Alto, medio, bajo. Haruno me comentó que no tienes especialidad, así que responda mi pregunta.

Naruto intentó recordar su media universitaria. Joder, no había sido malo, ¿cómo es que no recordaba el curso del que más se enorgullecía?

—¿Alto? —dudó.

—¿Me está respondiendo o me está preguntando? Señor Namikaze, no puede desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Qué cascarrabias.

—Alto —dijo esta vez, seguro—. Por sobre la media; uno de mis proyectos fue base para conseguir el reconocimiento de la planta docente.

—Bien.

¿Bien? ¿Solo un bien? La mandíbula de Naruto se tensó, sostuvo su celular con fuerza y encendió su computadora, buscando si es que Sakura o alguna persona sabía que estaba teniendo la entrevista… ¡Por una maldita llamada!

La línea se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos. Naruto, inquieto, se abstuvo de preguntar si todo iba bien.

Entonces, el ruido de fondo volvió y escuchó una pequeña tos del otro lado.

—Lo lamento, la señal no es muy buena —se disculpó. Naruto aguardó un suspiro—. Me preocupa severamente su poca experiencia en el campo. ¿Alguna experiencia laboral previa?

Naruto volvió a dudar en responder. Si mencionaba su antiguo estudio, ¿el señor Uchiha opinaría algo sobre el proyecto? Pero qué diablos, él sabía que el proyecto nunca había salido a concurso. Aun así, la duda y el nerviosismo no dejaban de carcomerlo.

—Fui asistente en un estudio.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Tres años y medio.

Silencio.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo lleva desempleado?

Naruto no tuvo que contar los meses; llevaba el mismo tiempo sin trabajo que lejos de Hinata.

—Mes y medio.

—¿Por qué?

—El concurso al que querían postular no se abrió al público; el asesor fue de visita y se los cargó a todos por no enterarse. Consideraron que mi trabajo en planta no cubría la falta y me echaron.

—¿Era el concurso de Akatsuki?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, ¿cómo sabía ello? Ni siquiera se lo había explicado bien a Sakura como para que ella pudiera decírselo.

—¿Cómo usted sabe eso? —espetó.

El otro lado soltó un bufido.

—Tengo informantes, señor Namikaze. Y a diferencia de su antiguo estudio, los míos no dependen de si mis empleados llegan a enterarse de notas sueltas por su correo. Aun así, no ha logrado convencerme. ¿Por qué cree usted que debería contratarte?

—Soy muy trabajador, señor. Tengo mucha motivación y soy muy perseverante con los proyectos; puedo leer planos, hacer correcciones y tengo buenos conceptos de su diseño. Considero que le sería muy útil trabajando bajo su mando.

Se mantuvo en silencio otra vez. Ahora, acompañado del pitillo de señal perdida. Regresó a los pocos segundos.

—¿Solo eso? —se jactó, con la voz entrecortada y el ruido de fondo ampliándose. Naruto crujió los dientes—. Cualquier estudiante de arquitectura sabe leer planos y hacer correcciones, y cualquier persona con dos dedos en la frente tendría buenos conceptos de un diseño de mi estudio.

Naruto respiró hondo. Notaba cuando alguien no lo quería y el señor Uchiha no se mostraba nada interesado en tenerlo trabajando para él, aun si Sakura insistía en lo contrario. En esos momentos no sabía para quién debía enviar su ira. Pero definitivamente, el señor Uchiha era merecedor de gran parte de ella.

La señal se volvió a cortar, ahora, por casi diez segundos. Naruto consideró que colgar en ese momento sería mala educación, así que fue paciente y esperó a que el señor Uchiha volviera a hablar, y él le diría que todo era un error y que lo mejor sería que buscase otro centro laboral.

Pero, diferente a hace tan solo algunos segundos, el tono de voz y la forma de expresarse del señor Uchiha cambió.

—Entonces, ¿quiere el trabajo?

Joder, sí que lo quería.

—Sin dudarlo.

—Bien. —El señor Uchiha suspiró—. No cuento con muchas opciones, y prefiero tener trabajadores medianamente buenos a mediocres por completo. Le enviaré la dirección a su correo cuando regrese a la ciudad. Empieza en dos semanas, la paga lo veremos a mi retorno.

Naruto no cabía de su asombro.

—Gracias, señor, por la oportunidad de trabajar para…

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas —le interrumpió—. Quiero dejarle una cosa en claro, señor Namikaze, antes de que inicie en el proyecto —Naruto se sentó recto en el asiento de su nueva cocina y sus manos temblaron. Sintió la necesidad de pararse e ir por lápiz y papel para escribir, pero se detuvo—. Este es un estudio serio. Aquí no hacemos proyectos de caridad; el trabajo se separa de la vida personal y la vida personal del trabajo. Cualquier cosa que le esté ocurriendo en su… tiempo libre, no debe influir en su rendimiento. La razón principal por la que no contrato a personal fuera de mi área de contacto es porque no creo en nadie además de mí. Pero Haruno me ha pedido que te de la cuestión de la duda, así que aceptaré darte una oportunidad. —Se tomó una pausa—. Eso no quiere decir que crea en usted, y le reitero que al mínimo error, se encontrará con una fila de abogados que no van a detenerse en destruir cualquier interés de por medio con alguno otro estudio. ¿Me dejo entender?

Naruto asintió bobamente. Al darse cuenta que era una llamada telefónica, murmuró un escueto sí que sonó muy nervioso.

—No lo defraudaré.

—Eso es lo que evaluaré yo —respondió—. También, tendremos que ver la forma de arreglar ese aspecto tuyo de hablar de más.

—Lo lamento, señor.

—Y espero que en algún momento, decida hacerse un espacio e ir por una especialidad. —añadió—. Eso sería todo al respecto; hasta luego y buenas noches.

El señor Uchiha fue quien cortó primero la llamada y Naruto se quedó con el teléfono en la mano sin entender qué diablos era lo que había pasado.

Solo sabía que ahora tenía un trabajo, y al parecer, uno en un proyecto muy grande.

Joder; tendría que hablar un poco más con Sakura para enterarse si ese humor de perros era habitual en el señor Uchiha o solo lo había agarrado en un mal momento.

* * *

Lo primero que Naruto hizo al instalarse completamente fue llamar a Sakura para que viniera a celebrar con él.

La semana se había pasado mucho más rápido de lo esperado; Tsunade lo había llamado unos días después de hablar con el señor Uchiha, el departamento ya estaba arreglado y el problema del hongo de la pared del baño solucionado. El camión que Kiba le había prestado seguía en un estacionamiento asegurado, le salió un poco más caro de lo que hubiera esperado, pero el dinero que le costaría al pagarle a personas para ayudarlo a cargar con sus cosas se ahorró con la experta ayuda de Rock Lee, por lo que las cosas terminaron niveladas.

Fue un día en meter todo a su departamento y otro más en acomodarlo como debería ser y conectar todo. Contrató un nuevo servicio de internet para el piso, cambió su ubicación en el ayuntamiento y cocinó comida real por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Adoraba como se veía su estudio ahora; las mesas las plegó en el centro de la habitación, las mesitas de mármol que Naruto nunca utilizó cuando vivía con Hinata ahora servían para sostener sus cajas de plumones y lapiceros. Colgó su diploma de graduado en la pared, con uno de los cuadros que Tsunade amablemente le regaló, y le había cambiado el tapiz al cuarto a uno blanco recubierto de puntos pequeños de colores. También pudo desplegar todas esas cosas que a lo largo de los años había comprado pero nunca había tenido el tiempo de instalar; quien diría que alguna vez se había comprado una parrilla electrónica y lo había guardado en el ropero esperando el momento perfecto para hacer una parrillada.

Sakura llegó a su departamento a eso de las siete de la noche junto con Rock Lee, a quien había visto esa misma tarde. Llevó cerveza, pasta y carne para festejar que estaba completamente mudado.

—Qué bueno que llegáis temprano chicos. Adelante, pasen. Mi casa es vuestra casa.

Naruto les abrió la entrada para que Sakura y Rock Lee pudieran pasar al interior. Su sala ahora estaba ordenada y arreglada con los muebles de cuero que Hinata había comprado para el departamento hace dos años; tenía la mesita de centro de vidrio y de patas de caoba, televisor arreglado sobre un mueble al otro lado de la sala, y ya había enganchado las cortinas guinda en los rieles, por lo que más tarde podría cerrarlas y tener mayor privacidad. El termostato estaba encendido al igual que la parrilla electrónica. Él había salido en la tarde al mercado local a comprar un poco de carne.

Rock Lee estaba emocionado. Naruto le echó una mirada a su peculiar traje —pantalones verdes, camiseta olivar y una casaca encima de, sin dudarlo, diseño militar— y no pudo negar que era la viva imagen de la actitud tan excéntrica que recordaba. Seguía con el mismo corte de hongo y sus ojos negros, grandes, con sus gigantescas cejas, lo hacían parecer a un niño de secundaria. Si no fuera por lo musculoso que se había puesto —inclusive, le tenía envidia porque ese era el cuerpo con el que siempre había deseado— diría que Lee no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

Sakura, en cambio, parecía un par de años mayor. Su blusa blanca y su chaleco de cuero falso se ceñían a sus pequeñas caderas, con un pantalón jean suelto, un collar de piedritas marrones y un par de aretes verdes, que hacían juego con sus ojos. Llevaba el cabello planchado y recto sobre los hombros, con su cartera verde que había colgado en el perchero que Naruto tenía al lado de la puerta.

Ver a la pareja le pinchó en el interior a Naruto; nadie podía negar la atracción que Lee sentía por Sakura, lo desprendía de cada poro en su cuerpo. Mientras Sakura, más recatada, ocultaba su emoción de estar cerca de su chico con una sonrisa tímida y sus constantes sonrojos. Le hacía tanta falta un tacto ajeno que los celos se desprendían de él a casa instante. Naruto terminó ocultó en la cocina preparando la cena mientras ellos dos se mimaban en la sala por el bien de todos.

A la hora del brindis, Naruto le dio a Rock Lee jugo de uvas en lugar de vino porque tendía a ponerse muy alterado cada vez que tomaba alcohol. Sakura bebió la parte de Lee y se tumbó en el sofá al lado de su prometido, quien comenzaba a dormitar un poco.

—Salud, por tu nuevo hogar —festejó Sakura, elevando su quinta copa—. Y por haber conseguido un trabajo con Uchiha.

Naruto no sabía si debía agradecer o no de esto último, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Salud por mi nuevo trabajo —repitió.

El resto de la velada fue en absoluta paz. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron conversando hasta muy tarde mientras Lee dormía en su sofá; le contó que Rock Lee era profesor de gimnasia de una escuela local y que por las tardes, atendía un club de boxeo y Taijutsu para chicos busca problemas.

—Intenta liberarlos de su ira con el poder de la juventud.

Naruto se rio por ello.

Las primeras copas fueron en paz; ambos se mantenían mentalmente cuerdos y las conversaciones, si bien no eran serias, no tenían la profundidad con la que terminaron. Naruto, agobiado en un lado de su sofá, pensando en la mucha falta que le hacía Hinata y Sakura, como su oyente, recomendándole olvidarse de ella por el daño que le producía. Era ya una de la mañana, hablaban lo más bajo posible para no incomodar a los vecinos.

—Yo la amaba… no, yo la amo. No pudo dejarme sin una explicación. ¿Cómo puede decir ella que me ama si me deja sin una explicación? Y el trabajo… ¿Quién se cree que es ella para darme tanto dinero? ¿Es que acaso no me creía capaz? ¿Qué no puedo vivir sin sus ganancias?

Sakura asintió vehemente.

—Deberías olvidarte de ella.

—¡Y lo intento! Pero no se puede. La veo en todas partes, me inquieta.

—¿Y si buscas a alguien más para desquitarte?

Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Aún es muy pronto. —se excusó, con su tono más serio de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Boberías. Ya va a pasar mes y medio. Tienes todo el derecho de rehacer tu vida como lo hace Hinata en quién sabe dónde.

—Pero ella no se está revolcando con otro en este momento…

—¿Y tú como puedes asegurar eso? Eh, ¿es que acaso crees que Hinata guardaría el celibato que llevas por ella? —Las mejillas tintadas de rojo de Naruto por el alcohol se enrojecieron más. Sakura, menos quisquillosa por el alcohol y su costumbre en el hospital, no tenía reparos ni vergüenza alguna—. Chico, ¿hace cuánto que no hechas un polvo?

Naruto hizo su conteo. Mes y medio sin Hinata, más los tres meses lejos de ella…

—Casi cinco meses.

Sakura abrió aún más los ojos.

—Joder, Naruto, te estas volviendo un maldito monje por ella y no se lo merece. Tú tienes todo el derecho de revolcarte con quien quieras; no estás en una relación y eres un hombre de mediana edad con buena salud y condición física

—No creo que funcione tan fácilmente como lo dices.

—Pff, entre los dos, soy yo quien estudió salud. Ve a un pub y jode con alguien, recomendación del médico. Si no se te quita la pena, al menos se te quitará lo idiota.

Naruto rio y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—No lo sé. No me sentiría yo si me acuesto con alguien a quien nunca más volveré a ver.

—Entonces acuéstate con alguien y vuélvela a ver otra vez. Pero no te quedes encerrado en casa, que cada vez te haces más viejo y produces pena. Lo que tú necesitas es una noche de desfogue. No vas a querer comenzar tu nuevo trabajo siendo un amargado sin remedio.

Joder, y ahora que lo recordaba, tendría que trabajar con el señor Uchiha, que ya de por sí sacaba de él sentimientos contrariados. Era tan odioso por la llamada, y tan soberbio y con su actitud arrogante de saberlo todo.

—Me lo pensaré. —respondió—. No me olvidaré de Hinata tan pronto, no puedo.

—Oh, vamos, Naruto. No seas un aguafiestas. Será divertido. No siempre podrás disfrutar de tu soltería.

—Pero si ella decide volver, no quiero ser quien se haya revolcado con alguien más cuando estábamos separados.

—Naruto —Sakura apoyó una mano en su hombro. Le quitó la lata de cerveza y lo dejó en el centro de mesa. Lee continuó dormido a un lado en el sofá—. Hinata nunca más va a volver. Y si lo hace, no será para estar contigo. Jode con alguien y olvídate de ella, y si no quieres, conoce a alguien y enamórate otra vez, pero ahora de alguien quien te valore y no tenga miedo a estar en una relación contigo.

La idea le parecía tan provocativa que realmente sintió la necesidad de pararse e ir a un pub alemán por ahí, conocer a una chica, y poder quitarse el fantasma de Hinata que no lo dejaba en paz. Pero no estaba lo suficiente tomado para ello, y aunque su pantalón lo apretara deliciosamente, su mente seguía insistiéndole que eso no era lo correcto.

—Aun así, siento que es demasiado pronto para mí.

Sakura apretó los labios y terminó por levantarse del sofá, murmurando unos cuantos improperios al respecto. Que Hinata esto, que Hinata lo otro… es que nunca podía separarse de ella, ni en su mente.

Despertó a Lee con cuidado para irse ya a su hogar. Naruto, a duras penas, se levantó del sofá y los acompañó a tomar un taxi. Corría mucho aire y todo estaba congelado. Sakura se agarró firme del brazo de su chico, quien la apegó a él con la mano rodeando su cintura. Rock Lee era casi tan alto como Naruto y hacía que las chicas altas como Sakura, no se vieran tan grandes.

—Naruto, prométeme que harás todo lo posible para olvidarte del recuerdo de Hinata.

Él suspiró, estaban a tan pocos grados que podía ver el vapor de su boca.

—Ya dije que lo intentaría, pero no ahora. Es muy pronto.

Sakura negó.

Consiguieron parar un taxi y se despidieron. Lee le tendió la mano a Naruto y le dio un abrazo, mientras que Sakura besó su mejilla y lo despeinó un poco.

—El próximo fin de semana. A las nueve. Te enviaré la dirección de un bar y juro que si no te encuentras ahí, yo misma vendré a sacarte de casa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vas a salir a conocer a alguien, y yo estaré ahí para evaluar como es ella. No te atrevas a faltar. Llevaré a un amigo.

No tuvo tiempo para negarse. La chica terminó por subir en el taxi y este avanzó antes de que Naruto pensara en una respuesta coherente.

Los vio alejarse, luego miró al cielo, y volvió a preguntarse si lo que tenía era una suerte o algún tipo de maldición.

* * *

Uff, creí que no conseguiría publicar a tiempo. A penas ayer acabé la temporada de finales y aun me queda ver si es que algún curso debo irme a sustitutorio o ya aprobé todo.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nuevamente, me disculpo por alguna incongruencia/irrealismo con respecto a algunas escenas. Intento hacerlo lo mejor posible con el tiempo que me cargo. Ahora, cambiando de tema...

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Olé, creía que no me llegaría ninguno (o, exagerando, solo uno). Intenté buscar la forma de como responder mensajes pero aun soy algo nueva en esto (?), así que decidí responderos por aquí.

Guest: Bueno, considero que aun siendo Yaoi, este fanfic puede ser genial. Intento no caer en los cliché del género, así que si te gustó el primer capítulo, podrías darle tantita oportunidad a los que siguen. Quien sabe y al final que sea Yaoi deja de ser un impedimento para que te guste (?). Gracias por comentar 3

ElPandaqueLee: Por supuestísimo que habría continuación. Ahora, continuando el hilo de tu comentario (bello, por cierto), no tenía pensado un cambio tan radical para Naruto en un inicio. Es decir, ha cortado un noviazgo (el único de su vida) poco antes de pedirle matrimonio. Son de esos traumas que no se eliminan muy pronto. Aun así... hay ciertas cositas que podría hacer o no cuando uno está un poco picado (?) Intentaré no caer en los cliché del género, así que cuando conozca a Sasuke (que será el próximo capítulo cueste como cueste), podrás descubrirlo por vuestra cuenta. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Vane18porras: ¡Gracias por comentar! El SasuNaruSasu fue mi primera OTP fanship de la vida, así que les tengo un cariño especial. Los capítulos largos son por mi dificultad en ponerle pare a ciertas partes, así que agradezco que te guste que sean largos (porque el siguiente va a ser más largo de lo que tenía en mente y no le encuentro forma de cortar alguna parte). Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Darkela: No considero que se encuentre mal estar identificada con Hinata (?). Es algo mucho más común de lo que parece, solo que la mayoría calla y otorga y se le pierde la magia al amor. Gracias por tu comentario 3, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

amante-animei: Me da gusto que te parezca interesante el tema central, tenía ciertas dudas al inicio sobre escribir algo de esta índole, pero al final me decidí por hacerlo. Ahora, continuando en sobre qué me inspiré... digamos que la película "Como ser soltera" tuvo una gran importancia en esto. Contando que una amiga estaba teniendo la mismas dudas con su novio (su eterno novio), me puse a pensar como sería el escenario desde la vista de ellos, y comencé a moldearlo a lo que es ahora. Espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡Gracias por comentar!

El próximo capítulo estará para los primeros días de enero, así que os veo hasta entonces. Si os gustó el capítulo, pueden dejar un lindo comentario. Me hacen feliz y así los puedo hacer más felices.

Ciao~


End file.
